Vier Katzen und ein Kätzchen
by Pocky King Windy
Summary: Yaoi: Ken x Ran, Yohji x Omi, Farfie x Nagi, Brad x Schu - AU. A strange fic in which Ran gets pregnant after a botched mission. Weiß is overjoyed, but what will Kritiker say? It's quite detailed, based on facts. :D
1. Part One

Vier Katzen und ein Kätzchen

Four Cats and a Kitten

Disclaimer: These characters belong to Takehito Koyasu © or Project Weiß ©. The fanfiction belongs to me.

Warning: Yaoi, M-Preg and mindless Takatori bashing. Trust me, if you flame despite these warnings… well, I can only say that you're retarded.

Plot Cockroach: Hmm, I remember reading M-Pregs in LOTR fictions. The thing is, I haven't really found any of these genres here. Well, I'm trying for it. I've never been pregnant before, (or will ever be, guys are never meant to be pregnant anyway) but I'll have help from my ma. The thought of Aya-kun being expectant is… hee, heh, heh, heh!

Pairing: The usual. Ken x Ran and Yohji x Omi

Note: The characters look like that from the manga. Slightly AU. I mean, c'mon! It's a guy getting pregnant here! And I'm also making Schwarz NOT working for Takatori. Weiß would like this!

Key: _'…'_ means telepathy or thoughts

"…" Means normal speech

_________________

Part One – Masafumi's Secret

It was already drawing close to midnight. By this time, if Bombay's strategy worked its magic again, as it usually does, the target would be waltzing out just in time to feel the wonderful feeling of a cold steel blade stabbing through his heart. Literally. Abyssinian wasn't an entirely forgiving man. He killed for Kritiker, and it was good enough for him that his teammates and his sister were alive, well and kicking.

He sighed a little, wisps of his breath fogging the steel of his blade. It was November, and frigid at that. The heavy trench coat did nothing to stop the penetrating chill, and he distantly wondered how Omi kept himself warm in those shorts he wore.

_'He has that prostitute to help him, mein kätzchen.'_

That voice.

That irritating nasal and bothersome voice that can only mean one thing – Schwarz.

Silently Abyssinian rolled his eyes and made a face at the sky. Schwarz, those meddling weirdoes who were the spawn of evil itself. Were they normal people owning a flower shop, they'd be arranging funeral wreaths day after day. Most of all, he hated their stupid, smirking leader and his equally stupid German sausage ---

"How mean," the voice finally spoke up, now in the open rather than in the mind. Mastermind stalked up to him, his smirk slightly faded. "Sausages may be invented in Germany but their people certainly aren't sausages."

"Shut up, Mastermind," Oracle hissed, embarrassed. He had a team image to maintain, after all. The blond pouted, folding his arms and turning away with a huff. Trust Bradley dearest to be such a spoilsport! And he was in the middle of defending his countrymen too! Oracle nodded, satisfied with the outcome of his order. "We meet again, Weiß."

"This shall be the last time," Abyssinian drew out his katana. To his dismay, though, some unseen force halted that motion. Mastermind smirked.

"Not this time, kätzchen," he purred. "This time we're in the same league!"

Abyssinian blinked. Prodigy nodded in affirmation. "We got the information, and yes, we're after the same target. Mastermind nearly had us screwed up, but luckily for us, you backed up on us, though unknowingly."

"Backing up unknowingly makes god cry too," Berserker added solemnly.

"That's right," Prodigy half-smiled. "We shall be going now. We trust you to be able to finish the job for us."

Again, Abyssinian blinked. Schwarz was leaving these matters to Weiß? Besides, Prodigy's straightforward statement caught him a little off guard. But still, missions were missions. Abyssinian shrugged nonchalantly and grunted. Mastermind smirked.

"Good luck, kätzchen," he murmured, blowing a kiss towards the slightly disgusted redhead. The telepath laughed gaily and strode off into the night with his teammates. Abyssinian stood in the dark, shivering a little from the cool air. It was already midnight.

Then, as if on cue, the target stepped out with his companion, both smoking and chattering loudly. Abyssinian winced as they drew closer; the stench of cigarettes was strong even from that point. He waited a moment longer, and soon they were right beside him. With stealthy movements, Abyssinian sliced through with his katana, beheading both men with a swift motion.

Not fast enough, apparently.

"You…" the target had managed to chokingly yell. That alerted the guards.

"Damn…" Abyssinian hissed under his breath. Guards? Weren't Bombay, Balinese and Siberian supposed to have stalled and finished them in the last room? He briefly remembered Schwarz, and Prodigy's mention of Mastermind nearly screwing up the whole situation, but as quick as lightning he chucked the thought away and concentrated on escaping… thirteen or so guards. It certainly wasn't his lucky day.

Abyssinian sidestepped the first two men, swiping his weapon backwards and slicing one of the guard's hands off. Blood splattered everywhere – it was on his face, his trench coat, and his hands, but he didn't care just then. The repercussions could wait until he was safely home with the rest.

The redhead zigzagged his way into the building, that throwing the guard's off-scent. They'd thought that their intruder would run off into the night, instead of heading towards them, savagely hacking and severing anything in his path. Abyssinian soon found the yelling subsiding into the background as he reached the research labs of the building. Sliding behind one of the tanks, he sat down to catch his breath.

His knees felt like jell-o all of a sudden. This was more of a blotched mission, but at least he got the target killed. As for the guards, the rest would have to help him finish it. There was no way in the world that Bombay would let their cover be broken. Noting that there was a gap through the lab wall, he plotted to get out of the lab as soon as he felt a tremor from an explosion.

This was getting long… and their intercoms had stopped functioning midway through the mission.

_Boom!_

The force of the blast jolted Abyssinian back to his senses, quick enough for him to avoid getting crushed by the tank above. It fell and crashed, the liquids from it and the surrounding tanks spilling and leaping into the air as the blast echoed over and over again. Quick as he was, Abyssinian was soaked head to toe, only his trench coat and boots and gloves keeping it from reaching his skin covered by the fluids. The redhead grimaced a little as he felt the tang of the liquid in his mouth, and the stickiness of it all on his face and hair.

He hurried to the gap and squeezed out easily, being lithe and slippery with goo. And just in time did he stumble out, for the room collapsed a few seconds later.

_'So much for best lab in the world,'_ a nasal voice echoed through his head, faintly hinted with laughter. At that, all was finally calm. Abyssinian got up, making a face at his own state.

"Aya-kun!"

He looked up and spotted Omi, Yohji and Ken running up to him. 'Aya-kun', that boy had said. That meant that it was all over. Silently he heaved a sigh of relief.

"Whoa, you look…"

"…Like I need a bath," Ran cut the green-eyed brunet off. The redhead strode off ahead of them, and as a team, Weiß made their way through the foggy November night.

__________________

"Sorry, we stumbled into Schwarz. But I'm glad you got out alright, Aya-kun!" Omi sat on the couch, calmly relating the mission events to their leader. The four were seated round there, mugs of cocoa in hand. Tonight was somewhat a special night for them all; the labs of Masafumi T. were destroyed. Usually, they'd all retire to their rooms, but a cold November night like this was best enjoyed in the company of others, and discussing the mission. Besides, their run-in with Schwarz was something worth chatting about.

"So, Aya, what happened to you since your part? The guards were out there," Yohji pointed out.

"To start with, I met Schwarz before the target emerged from the building."

"What?" Ken sat up eagerly. "And you didn't fight?"

"Prodigy mentioned that we were in the same league, at least for tonight," Ran absently sipped his cocoa. It felt so good, so warm in his hands, in stark contrast to the chill then. He also felt a little hungry too. "Mastermind nearly screwed up their mission, which was incidentally to kill our same target. Prodigy told me to finish it, and I did. Besides, backing up unknowingly…"

"…Makes god cry," Omi finished his sentence, laughing. "Yes, Berserker told us that. That was after Yohji-kun finally decided to believe them and stop fighting."

"Hey, hey! I had to somehow protect everyone's favorite bishounen! The girls would kill me if they found out their little Omi-kun was hurt!"

"Well, they don't know that we're assassins!" Omi countered. "You're such a silly-Billy-goat, Yohji-kun!"

"Which explains why he's so 'horny' all the time," Ken chipped in. "Goats have horns, get it?"

"They do?" Omi blinked.

"Omi, the wise boy genius, doesn't know that Billy goats have horns?" Ken grinned. "Well, that's new!"

"I guess there's always room for improvement," Omi replied smilingly. He then paused as he caught sight of Ran. "Aya-kun? Are you okay?"

The other two men stopped chattering and turned around to look at the redhead who was shaking slightly. Ran slammed the mug onto the coffee table and hurriedly got up, dashing in the general direction to the bathroom. Omi's question was soon answered by the sounds of Ran being really sick, or throwing up dinner as Omi so called it.

Ken made his way to his ailing teammate, yelling and Omi and Yohji to call the doctor working for Kritiker. They did so hurriedly, seeing Ran shaking violently and holding on to Ken. Although the vomiting had stopped, Ran seemed a nervous wreck. They'd never seen their stoic leader acting this way before. It scared them.

Half an hour later, the doctor arrived. By then Ran had already calmed down, but the young man wouldn't be turned down so easily. It was his job after all to make sure the agents were in the pink of health at all times. "I'll have to run a few simple tests on you, Mr. Fujimiya."

"Fine."

The kindly young man sent the redhead off to do the tests on his own, privately, while talking to the boys and lightly chiding them, especially Omi, for eating too much pocky and sweets. He was quite fun to talk to, being genteel and kind, and Omi had a good time learning a few things he needed to know for the upcoming exams. Ran returned later, handing the young man whatever he asked for, and then standing to meet his gaze. The doctor smiled. "Go get some rest, Mr. Fujimiya. I'll brief you when the time comes."

It was a long wait. Ken fidgeted, pacing along the room. He didn't like the notion of getting sick, and most of all Ran getting sick. It pained him to see the redhead looking lethargic when he was usually alert and bore himself well. Omi and Yohji, both being worn out, were asleep on the couch; the youngest brunet sprawled absently across the playboy's stomach. It was a pretty sight and Ken would have admired the angelic atmosphere it presented, if not for the nagging worry in his mind.

At long last, the doctor stepped out. Ken ran up to him. "What's wrong with Aya, doctor?"

Omi and Yohji awoke and sat up groggily. Ran looked up expectantly, and the young man sighed, not knowing how to tell them the truth. "This might seem strange, sirs…"

"Go on."

Brown eyes flitted from one face to another, and finally the young man nodded. "Well… Mr. Fujimiya is… he's… umm… how shall I put this…" he stopped and took a deep breath. "Mr. Fujimiya is pregnant. Congratulations!"

Ran promptly fainted.

~*~*~ End Part One ~*~*~

Note: What a weird fic. Well, please treat this as lighthearted humor. I can't really explain how Ran got pregnant scientifically, so just take it that he's pregnant just because I'm ebbil. Ran might be a little OOC in this. He'll be having mood swings! WHOO! XD


	2. Part Two

Vier Katzen und ein Kätzchen

Four Cats and a Kitten

Disclaimer: These characters belong to Takehito Koyasu © or Project Weiß ©. The fanfiction belongs to me.

Warning: Yaoi, M-Preg and mindless Takatori bashing. Trust me, if you flame despite these warnings… well, I can only say that you're retarded.

Plot Cockroach: To tell you the truth, I really don't know what's so... what makes fangirls like the notion of guys getting pregnant so much. But still, I haven't been updating in a while and I thought I'd jump into this. Frankly, this was inspired by a dream I had. ^^; NO! I wasn't pregnant! I just was carrying a kid around and talking to random people. It's a good dream. I like it. So there!

Pairing: The usual. Ken x Ran and Yohji x Omi

Note: The characters look like that from the manga. Slightly AU. I mean, c'mon! It's a guy getting pregnant here! And I'm also making Schwarz NOT working for Takatori. Weiß would like this! And um... random thought! Shuichi sounds so beautiful when he's singing Smashing Blue. I'm in luuuuurve... with his voice that is.

Key: _'…'_ means telepathy or thoughts

"…" Means normal speech

_________________

Part Two – Kitty In Waiting

"So… Aya… Aya is…"

Ran glared at the lanky brunet. It was one thing to find out that you're both a guy and you're pregnant, but another thing to have another person rub it in your face. Omi beamed.

"Don't get us wrong, Aya-kun!" he bounced on the sofa. "We're all elated! I mean; it's a baby! A baby! New life, and innocence!"

Ran sighed. "It's not going to be easy to keep this child, Tsukiyono. Males aren't supposed to get pregnant anyway. Besides, how sure are we that I really AM pregnant? And what is there to say that no harm will come to the child… well, whatever it is?"

"Still, the doctor can't be wrong," Ken insisted. The redhead smiled bitterly.

"Hn. As far as I'm concerned, laboratory tests are taken a month or so after the woman fist gets pregnant. This might be a false result. Why in the world would he run a pregnancy test on me in the first place?" Ran pointed out.

"Well, you WERE in Masafumi T's lab," Yohji noted, sitting up. "Perhaps he knew about this. He is a Kritiker agent, after all."

"He's right, you know…" Omi said. Ran glared from one man to another.

"Why does it seem to me that you all actually are hoping that I'm really pregnant?" violet eyes narrowed into slits. Ken could only grin and shrug.

"It's interesting," Omi replied. "And we really look forward to this."

"Besides, having a baby ain't so bad as you make it out to be," Yohji smirked. "The Fujimiya, nursing a kid and cooing. Man, I'd kill to see that. Pregnant chicks are hot, but pregnant guys are hotter!"

Ran growled, folding his arms. "This has to be some conspiracy."

"Well, while you were asleep," Ken paused, then he grinned at Omi and Yohji before turning back to Ran; "We had a chat with the doctor. He told us about pregnancies and how to look after you. And he's also very reluctant to abort the child. Apparently, Kritiker had also informed him about our mission and also on Masafumi's secret…"

"Masafumi's secret?"

"Right-o," Yohji replied. "That creepy jerk wanted to create an army of women working under him. Using his dick might half the percentage of females in his army."

"Because the Y-chromosome and the X-chromosome have half chances each," Omi explained. "Masafumi couldn't bear having that, he hates boys, or so it seems. The experiments he conducted came to fruit by the self-generating substance that enables pregnancies via a-sexuality. Meaning, a woman can get pregnant without fertilization by a man. What he didn't know was that his substance also can make men pregnant by giving off signals to the body, developing a temporary uterus, placenta and such things, and increasing the hormones rapidly. Oogenesis starts in the man's body, and although it takes years for it to complete in a normal woman's body, it takes only two hours for it to complete in the test subject's body. The fertilization comes from your own sperm. For women, testosterone is produced and spermatogenesis happens, when it's complete, it'll fertilize the ovum. Therefore, she becomes pregnant."

Omi stopped, sitting down and smiling, while the other three blinked.

"So…"

"Congratulations, Aya-kun!" Omi babbled excitedly. "The shop will be closed for two days in a row! We're going shopping!"

"Shopping?" Ran lifted a brow. Ken laughed.

"We've gotta buy some baby clothes, accessories and those stuff!"

______________________

"You're telling me that Abyssinian's pregnant?"

Persia got up from his seat, pacing around. Manx stood by him, glancing at the doctor. He looked nervous, but excited all the same.

"Yes, sir," he replied. "I also explained a little about the secret formula to them, so that they wouldn't be so shocked."

"We've got to get rid of the baby."

"What? Why?" both Manx and the doctor were shocked. Persia looked grimly at them.

"The child will bring danger to Weiß. Abyssinian is their leader, and without him, who knows what the consequences are! His pregnancy may botch missions, and most of all, lead to the work of Kritiker. If anyone else found out about Fujimiya Aya's plight, tabloids will be all over the flower shop. We can't have that happening!"

"But dangerous as it is, the child's innocent!" the doctor pleaded. "It would pain him so much to lose it!"

"All the more pain will be caused were it to live!"

"Persia…" the two men turned to look at Manx. She smiled at them. "Abyssinian should keep the child. I see a way out."

"You do?" the doctor looked hopeful. Persia glared at him and he flinched.

"Bombay was the leader of Weiß for three years before the coming of Abyssinian. He'll be their temporary leader for a year. It wouldn't hurt. He is after all their strategist and Abyssinian can still give him advice on missions and briefings. We'll just have to scale down a little for them, and resume giving them normal missions after Abyssinian recovers. Meanwhile, to make sure no one finds out about their plight, the doctors in Kritiker can tend to their ailments."

"What about the child when it grows up?" Persia voiced out. Manx smiled.

"That's entirely up to Weiß. Who knows, an extra kitten in the litter might just help."

"Very well, then," Persia relented. He also knew that aborting the baby wouldn't just crush Abyssinian alone, but the others as well, most of all Bombay, or maybe Siberian. The child came with danger, but also hope. "And you, Doctor…"

The young man looked up.

"You'll be in charge of Weiß's health and Abyssinian's progress. Report to us if anything happens."

"Thank you, sir!" his eyes lit up. "I'll excuse myself now!" And saying so, the young man gleefully skipped out of the room. Manx and Persia stared after him, fighting a smile off their faces.

"We'll just have to see what happens next."

____________________

"Blue!"

"No! Pink! Pink!"

"Don't be silly! Aya's gonna give birth to a boy!"

Ran felt the urge to jump off the building just then. They were attracting attention. A lot of attention. Yohji stood resting against the wall, watching the other two brunets fighting over which color of baby clothes they wanted to buy.

"I'll pick green, anytime."

"What?" Ken turned on the playboy. "You want to dress Aya's baby up in the color of frog poop?"

A few salesgirls giggled. Ran smacked his head with his hand and groaned. That had been too loud. Omi fumed as he jabbed Yohji in his ribs.

"Green's not nice, Yohji-kun! Pink is!"

"Blue, blue!!"

"Enough!" Ran slammed his hand on a top and walked off to pull a pale yellow baby pantsuit out. With that, he stomped his way to the counter to pay up.

"Mood swings…"

___________________

It was already seven weeks since he was pregnant. Ran sighed. Nothing much had happened in the first four weeks, but he was now beginning to feel queasy and sick at times, especially in the morning. Ken had forced him to eat plenty of high-protein foods, fruits, salads, milk and whatever he deemed 'nutritious' but somehow Ran just didn't feel like eating at all. He'd also developed a strong hatred towards cigarette smoke and alcohol, often yelling at Yohji for no apparent reason.

All in all, he was going through a normal stage of pregnancy.

What irked him the most was the fact that he was pampered. It felt strange not accepting missions, each time he'd opened his mouth the three others would glare him down so hard, his own trademark glare was nothing compared to theirs. Their missions had also become less complex, so he could be denied his chance to participate. Besides, getting involved would also make him a burden to the rest, and he didn't like that idea much. Therefore, he either stayed home worrying for them, or reading, walking around, or sometimes nothing at all.

But he had been lucky. His trench coat hid his swelling abdomen easily, and he had an easy time in the shop. It wasn't too large yet, and he looked pretty normal, though a little moodier than usual. Ken had gone all the way to buy very loose clothes for him too, and for that he was thankful. They hadn't allowed him to drive, make deliveries, move pots or even practice his Kendo. But for now, all was smooth sailing for Weiß.

It was already ten past midnight.

He was about to doze off when a familiar "oof" brought him back to his senses. Getting up he made his way to the door and swung it open. "How was it?"

"We did fine, Aya-kun! It's kinda tough without you, but we did okay!"

Ran half-smiled at the youngest member of his team. He then turned to Ken and Yohji and was relieved to find them unscathed. Ken grinned, then frowned at him.

"Okay, okay! We're okay! Don't be such a worry-wart," he pushed the redhead in. "It's cold outside. Don't wait up for us like that, will you?"

"Lookee who's being the worry-wart now," Yohji chuckled. "Aya's fine. He's a tough guy. And a mother besides. Yum."

"That's just nasty," Ken poked Yohji. "No way can Aya do anything with you right now!"

"On the contrary!" Omi piped up, closing the door behind them. "Sex does no harm in pregnancy. It might be more enjoyable than ever, right up to labor."

Ran turned as red as his hair and Ken stared at the boy, wide-eyed. Yohji smirked. "Oi, oi! Bishounen, when did you learn to be so blunt in these things?"

"I'm not being blunt… I'm just explaining things as a matter of fact," Omi argued. The lanky playboy grinned back.

"But well, it seems that the Princess Fujimiya has got his slave with him," he stated, and Ken kicked him in the shin; "Oww! So that just leaves you and me, and a cold, lonely night that can otherwise ---"

"Yohji-kun!" Omi blushed and threw his cap into the brunet's face.

Ken laughed heartily as he stepped up with Ran in his clasp. The nights had just grown shorter.

~*~*~ End Part Two ~*~*~

Notes: Wow, did I just make Omi explain such things? Well, still, made me depressed the fic wasn't long enough. I opted for 3000 words for each chapter, but my lack of time makes that tough. Poor me. Poor Windy. Give him a hug, somebody!

Oh, and I need a name for the doctor too. Any suggestions? He's got black hair and brown eyes, pretty normal in my opinion. Didn't want to give him pretty colored eyes or anything. Still, pretty in his own way! A sweet, simple Japanese name might fit him well. I've already found a name for his baby, though! XD

And hey, oh, yeah again, Schwarz will be coming into a scene again, just so you Schwarz fans know. Farfarello has something very important to tell Ran and his friends!

Now, to the replies for reviews! My favorite section! Yaaaaay! XD

Lady Dragon (Hi, thanks for reviewing! Are kids that much of a headache? ^^; Yeah, kid siblings can be. This happens next and I'm stuck… ;_;)

kami-chan (Hey, imouto-chan! Thanks for reviewing! Saa, second? There's another fic? Where? WHERE? Thanks, but actually, I'm still having a block. Initially I wanted to give Weiß a hard time with Kritiker, but I chose to have fluff instead. Hope I update soon, and you too!)

Ayako (Thanks for the review! Yes, Yohji-kun's a big Billy-goat… XD)

LittleIsa (Hello, mama-chan! Thanks for the review! Yeah, it's another ebbil fic. And weird too! 0_o I hope you write more too… don't keep me deprived of Ran-ukeness…)

Dinara (Hey, thanks for your feedback! Yeah, Ran was OOC that stage, but I think any guy would go poof when he finds out he's expectant. ^___^ That's the fun! Me hope to update too!)

CherubKatan (Hellos! Thanks for reviewing! Seriously, you thought of it? Why didn't you guys write it then? It'll be funny! I guess every fangirl has thought that? Because I visited some sites that aren't WK orientated, and I saw some fics there. It got me inspired because that thought was funny! XD Yup, yup! Would like to hear why! I think both your opinions should be interesting… Besides, Ran has a bad case of PMS…)

Misura (Hi, thanks for your feedback! Saa, actually I believe that Ken is a smart person, he's just a little clumsy with words. He says simple things, but it usually makes sense. :D Yes, you can say I'm biased. Yes, I now sympathize with him too… Those dates are better than what I'm gonna make him do, trust me… Hee heheheheh!)

Li (Hi, thanks for the review! It's funny? Really? YAY! I hoped it was. First WK M-preg I've done. Yeah, I figured Farfie would take that mind blowing hurting thing seriously. He's always serious when it comes to that. I updated! Hughug? ;_;)

Yoko-chan (Wai, thanks for reviewing! I see you haven't gone past chapter 6 yet… ^^; Anyway, I never had any brains to start with. Hee heheheh! Well, yeah, don't attempt to call him that. Only KenKen is allowed to call him that, I think! The idea was ebbil, but I'm glad you liked it! See more of what you're doing too! Expecially Hiro x Ryuichi! Yoo promised! ;o;)

Corrupt Prodigy (Hi, thanks for your feedback! Aww, that was odd, actually! I promise that it will be funny! I also certainly shall continue this, Corrupted Nagi-kun, because it's ebbil! Yeah, his kid will be adorable! But not telling yet! Heh heh! XD)

Kreuz Swords (Whoa, thanks for reviewing! Saa, it's good? Thank you! Poor Ran, how I always make him and his friends suffer. Especially Schwarz, I can never forget how I made them all die horribly… ^^;)


	3. Part Three

Vier Katzen und ein Kätzchen

Four Cats and a Kitten

Disclaimer: These characters belong to Takehito Koyasu © or Project Weiß ©. The fanfiction belongs to me.

Warning: Yaoi, m-pregnancy and a really moody Ran. Oh, and there's madness and a bit of OOC and insanity in both Yohji and Schuldig's parts. Only for this chapter, though. Trust me, if you flame despite these warnings… well, I can only say that you're retarded.

Plot Cockroach: Ran gets pregnant after a botched mission and Weiß is elated. But waiting for the miracle to happen seems to be taking a long time… and Schwarz thinks that's a good thing? Well, at least Farfie does!

Pairing: Ken x Ran, Yohji x Omi

Note: The characters look like that from the manga.

Pointless rant: Chris is SO mean! Meanie, meanie, meanie! He's so evil! How can one say that I'm a crossbreed between Shuichi and Omi? I don't act like them! I just like them! Just because I'm hyper, I whine and don't make good coffee and because his brother tells him all those dirty secrets… Wait a minute! I DON'T WHINE! I DON'T! Grr… Meanie! Don't you think he's mean? No?? ……I'm… I'm gonna cry now… don't cry… ……Mwaaaaaaaaaaaah! Meanie, meanie, meanie!

_________________

Part Three – New Toys, A Bedroom and A Cupcake In The Pantry

Seven weeks. Seven weeks of moodiness and torture of not participating in missions. Seven weeks of joy, and awaiting a new kitten in the litter. And now Weiß was insistent to clear out a storeroom and convert it into a bedroom and playpen for the baby. THE baby. They were so sure that he was coming.

Of course, he practically was. Ran wouldn't admit it, but he too was rather excited. The storeroom was finally cleared by the second week after Ken's suggestion and Omi's pushing everyone to help, and also his keeping Ran from moving even a single stack of books.

Ken whistled as he cleaned the last speck off one of the two large windows in the room. "Hey, Aya, I just read a baby book, and they say that we should plan the layette for the baby before he comes."

"Okay…" the redhead gazed around, admiring his teammates neat work.

"Babies like bright primary colors… you know, kinda like blue or yellow," Ken noted. "I think we should ditch baby pink or blue and get something sunnier… like, more natural. What do you think?"

"Well, yellow's good," Ran said, his gaze finally falling on the brunet. "Light yellow on the walls contrasted with butterscotch yellow and apple green curtains, maybe."

"You've got good taste," Ken commented, laughing. "And the floor?"

"Carpeted," the redhead answered quickly. "That's clean and comfortable."

"Yeah," the brunet nodded. "We could make it cream or something like that that matches the room."

The room door swung open to reveal a gasping Omi and Yohji, whom he'd dragged in after him. The boy looked excited. "Aya-kun! Ken-kun! I just heard some good news!"

"He was coming back from school…"

"…And then the girls were chattering about this huge sale in the toy store down the street!"

"There's a discount going on there or something…"

"It's great! Toys galore! Soft toys, bunnies, little ducks, everything! There's even a Kumagoro doll there!"

"Well, Omi wants to go there today," Yohji said, leaning against the frame. He looked at Ran and Ken, who were both blinking in unison at him and Omi. "What?"

"Nothing," Ran replied.

"You just seem to be made for each other," Ken grinned. Omi turned red.

"Don't be silly, Ken-kun," he pouted. "Yohji-kun likes girls. Besides, we were here with each other as a team for such a long time! Of course we ---"

"Complete each other's sentences!" the playboy laughed. "Nah, I do that because you're predictable."

"Yohji-kun!"

"Sorry!" he smirked. "I can't help teasing you, bishounen. You do have a really cute pout. It looks something like some singer's pout… I don't remember his name… he was pink, by the way. I swear; he could have passed as Hello Kitty."

"That's mean," Omi sniffed. He then resumed cheerfully smiling and bouncing happily on his heels. "Aya-kun! Let's go shopping! We can plan and buy everything today!"

"What about the shop?" Ran asked. He leaned against the wall, tired.

"We can ask Momoe-san to take care of it!" Omi replied easily. "Please?"

"Oh, very well," Ran sighed. He knew that he had to get ready for everything. He needed curtains, new paint, a carpet, toys, cushions, a cot, cupboards, fireguards, railings, getting a dimmer switch installed, a heater, nappies and all sorts of stuff, including bottles, baby soaps, shampoos, accessories and chew toys.

It was never easy planning to have a child.

_____________________

The sun was high in the sky. The shop wasn't overly crowded, but Ran was getting annoyed. Ken was hanging to him as if for dear life, afraid that he's stumble and hurt the baby, despite Omi's explanation that it was impossible to injure the baby as the baby was completely surrounded by a cushion of liquid.

The moment the four men stepped in, Omi made a beeline for the soft toys. Grabbing a pink bunny, he waved it in the air. "AYA-KUN! Let's buy a Kumagoro toy!"

Ran looked at the stuffed bunny's friendly face before resisting the urge to smile back at it. It was a good toy. His baby would like it. "Sure. Why not?"

"Wow, check this out!" Yohji whistled from a display with a large banner with the words 'Bad Luck' scribbled all over like graffiti. "A Barbie™ boy doll with pink hair. And check out his real photograph! He's cute _and_ hot." He lifted his hand to pat the doll's behind, pulling a little at the boy doll's short shorts, grinning. "He's just like the real thing! I'll buy that!"

"Yohji-kun!" Omi blushed furiously. Ken turned to him and laughed.

"What a molester you are," the brunet nudged his friend, keeping his tones low. "You're doing something that'll make Omi give up on you."

"Well, it's the bishounen's fault for neglecting me," he drawled, lifting the pink-headed doll's blue jacket up. "I need my loving baby…" then he glanced at one of the boxes and caught the doll's name. "How about coming home with Uncle Yohji today and keeping him company, Shuichi?"

The brunet then picked up the doll, his green eyes gleaming. "Oh, okay Mr. Kudou! I'd love that!" he pitched his voice high to mimic the singer's voice which he'd heard nearly a million times on the radio before.

"Did anyone tell you that you were hot, Shuichi?"

"Oh yes, Mr. Kudou, but you're hotter!"

"Thank you."

"You're welcome, hee hee!"

Ken burst into laughter, startling Ran and Omi. The redhead looked curiously at him. In his hand was a Son Goku soft toy. Ken stared at it. Catching his look, Ran shrugged.

"Every boy's got to have watched or at least read Dragonball before."

"Including you?" Yohji was incredulous, a Shindou Shuichi box tucked under his arm. Ran blushed and sighed.

"Yes…"

"Well, welcome to the club," Ken grinned. "It's good to see you liking something. It'll bring you closer to your baby!"

Ran nodded, still blushing. _'Ken's really nice and understanding,' _he thought. _'Maybe… no, how could I think that? He wouldn't…'_ The redhead shrugged again and smiled slightly. Ken nearly fainted.

Ran had smiled at him…

They left the shop after browsing around a little more, and paid up. Ran had purchased the pink bunny, the Son Goku doll and a small rubber dinosaur while Yohji had bought his beloved Shuichi doll. He brought the shop down by insisting that he wanted the Shuichi on display and none of the other unopened boxes, because they had both 'developed a strong bond'. It was strange, Yohji was rather cool and level headed in public, but Shindou Shuichi had easily reduced him from the all-hot Kudou Yohji into a sniveling fan boy.

Literally.

Do NOT underestimate the power of mass media. Or that of Bad Luck. Specifically that of Bad Luck's. Yuki doll not included in the package.

As the four men were leaving, they bumped into the biggest surprise of all then – Schwarz.

"Hello, mein katzen," Mastermind purred happily. "Nice meeting you!"

"Schwarz," Ran stepped forward, glaring. "What do you want?"

"Nothing," Prodigy smiled his enigmatic smile. "We would just like to thank you for getting our job done that night. Who knows, Mastermind would have gotten pregnant instead."

"Another him would be a major headache," Oracle smirked. "I can foresee that."

Mastermind scowled at his two teammates. Berserker grinned lucidly at Ran.

"Thanks for hurting god," he said. "Men getting pregnant make him cry."

Ran nodded, his guard still up and intact. The two teams stared at each other for a long moment before the silence was broken. Mastermind noticed the doll in Yohji's clutches. "Is that Shuichi from Bad Luck?"

"Yes," Yohji smirked evenly back. "He's mine."

"Pft, I wouldn't have bought him anyway," the German folded his arms. "Everyone thinks that Ryuichi's hotter. I tend to agree. Shuichi's just a little boy and a wannabe."

"He's not," Yohji stood still, his green eyes gleaming with fury. "Bad Luck has the best vocalist. Everyone knows that."

"No, Nittle Grasper does," Mastermind argued back. "They're more mature."

"Bad Luck!"

"Nittle Grasper!"

 "Bad Luck, you dirty little hotdog munching Hitler!"

"What? Nittle Grasper you stupid stick-alike prostitute!"

"Bad Luck!"

"Nittle Grasper!"

"Bad Lu---"

_Whap! Whap!_

Both men slumped onto the ground, unconscious. Their leaders looked up again from their fists and grimly nodded at each other. "Till the next time we meet, Weiß."

"Next time we meet again, Schwarz."

They turned around, moving towards the opposite direction, dragging a fallen member each. Whatever the results are, Ran knew that he was looking forward to it. He had the blessing of both Schwarz and Weiß, and all would be smooth sailing soon.

~*~*~ End Part Three ~*~*~

Note: That was weird. I don't know; I must've been on something. Oh well. XD Hope this was fine. But really, I tell you, fans can change like the wind. 0_o No kidding! As for the Doctor's name, I've decided to marry the names suggested by the reviewers! Thanks for your help! His name will be Matsumiya Naoto, and his codename for Kritiker will be Tot. :D How's that?

Replies to reviews! YAAAAAY! And… for goodness sake! Don't fight over who's better, Bad Luck or Nittle Grasper! They're both as good! … Sigh. I wish there were really Shuichi Barbie™ dolls out there…

Melcena (Ohh, thanks for reviewing! Yes, Aya-kun will like this a lot!)

kami-chan (Imouto-chan! Thanks for reviewing! Umm, he's normally PMS-y, but that was a little ebbiller, I planned it that way? 0_o Omi reads a lot! He's smart, and that's how he knows it! Thanks, the block I managed to fight off. I can complete two chapters in a day, they're at my site. Well, I have Shuichi and his beautiful voice to thank and all of you too!)

LittleIsa (Mama-chan! Thanks for reviewing! Saa, I'm glad this turned out fine! I'm having a good time with it! You're looking out for a baby too, right? I'm sure you might like Ran and his plight! Omi's scary here! And yeah, that name was sweet and simple! It was what I'm looking for! Byes! Luv Windy)

Suisei Lady Dragon (Saa, thank you for your long and informative review! I'm worried a lot, I was told. ;_; Anyway, it's better than turning a blind eye. Saying like this, you must have kids too, huh? I hope I can make the child happy and hugged. Ran's a nice boy before, he can give his son such good attributes. And yeah, with those three naughty people, hee heheheh, Ran's baby will be naughty too! I had some trouble, but the fourth chapter's up. I'll be posting it a short time from now. I'm trying to squeeze the max of 10 reviews each chapter. Hee hee, I just told you my secret! It's a good way to space and time out the chapters, I believe! All your answers will the there!)

angelbaby4 (Hi, thanks for your feedback! Yes, it's funny, but Tot is also a character's name in WK. Nonetheless I shall still use it. I can never turn down a lady's suggestion. :D)

Seeing Farfie pray hurts god (Hi! Thanks for your review! There is? Where, where??? The next chapter… hee heeheheh! You have to wait! I'm a baaaaaad boy! Yup, I made a Legolas preggie too, but it wasn't as detailed as this one. I hunted everywhere for baby books! :D This one will be informative. Hope it helps!)

Keitalina 'Keiri' Shinra (Hi, thanks for your review! Hmm, I took one of your names and married it to Naoto. Matsumiya Naoto sounds nice, simple and sweet. :D I'm having a good time torturing him here, hee hehehe! ^___^ I like the baby's name! Well, Farf just said the important thing!)

CherubKatan (Helloes! Thanks for reviewing!! Saa, it was ebbil, I tell you. He's really funny, even in the TV series, isn't he? He doesn't know it, but he is! Thanks, and I feel pity for him too. Poor Ran! To live with these people! Heheheh! XD)

Nanashi3zo (Hello, and thanks for reviewing! Saa, I knew that, I have you listed, right? ^___^ The pouting Ran thingy! Hey, Nikkaido is Beni's name! He's nice, too! But unfortunately I can't squeeze it in… Japanese boys don't have middle names like us!)

Misura (Aa, thanks for reviewing! Yes, that part was rather serious. Initially fluff ruled, and thank goodness I had an idea to make Manx step in. Both Omi and Ken are such mother hens! XD But to let you know, even scientifically, that explanation made no sense. I just tried to make it sound intelligent, it's just like conning my biology instructor and getting away with at least an A-. And it's true, they say, pregnant women are somehow hotter than chicks too. 0_o)

akai yuki (Hey, thanks for reviewing! You all made Windy happy! Umm, well, the Ken x Ran part will be coming, but it's nothing major either. I still like Ken x Ran, heh heh!)


	4. Part Four

Vier Katzen und ein Kätzchen

Four Cats and a Kitten

Disclaimer: These characters belong to Takehito Koyasu © or Project Weiß ©. The fanfiction belongs to me.

Warning: Yaoi, m-pregnancy and general weirdness, not to mention a really moody Ran. Trust me, if you flame despite these warnings… well, I can only say that you're retarded.

Plot Cockroach: This fiction's getting weirder by the moment. And now Yohji is a sniveling fan boy of Bad Luck's? What's going on? And which boy on earth is a weird as I am and watches Gravitation? Other than Chris, the advocate of Ayaka-antiness, but… 0_o Anyway, this chapter is when Ran's mood swings really take things up and down. Hope it's fine!

Pairing: Ken x Ran, Yohji x Omi

Note: The characters look like that from the manga. Slightly AU. I mean; Ran gets pregnant. It has GOT to be AU!

PS: Regarding Lady Dragon's remark on the changes of attitude, yeah, it's inevitable because the estrogen/progesterone content in Ran's body has to increase for the fetus and also the development and maintenance of the uterus. Yes, you guessed it, he'll look like Ran, but a surprise will come up! :D And I'll also consider your advice on hugging and moodiness. Ran before the explosion was a sweet boy, his baby might take to that wing. But I'm not going to write up to when his baby grows up, I think.

This has got to be the most detailed M-preg I have written so far, and I'm proud to say, I'm happy that it's for WK. It may not be fair that I don't write for other series, but with Weiß, anything can happen! I might do a Shuichi m-preg, but that's… well, just evil. He has a career to keep up, mind you.

_________________

Part Four – Of Geniuses, A Proposal And Looks

"Ayaaaaaa!"

Twelve weeks. Twelve weeks of being pampered and bored stiff. Ran rolled his violet eyes, hearing the familiar warning in Ken's voice. Ken the mother hen. He turned to gaze at the brunet, folding his arms. "Yes?"

"Don't walk up and down the stairs carrying laundry on your own!"

"But…" Ran was about to protest, but Ken had developed one of the most threatening glares a few weeks ago. The redhead sighed, slumping in defeat. Who did Ken think he was, his husband?

"Here, let me take this," Ken took the laundry off Ran's arms. "Be careful, Aya. It may not be possible to hurt your kid, but it's dangerous for you. You might fall." He looked so apologetic; Ran freely forgave him instantly.

"Thank you for your concern," the redhead murmured quietly. Ken looked at him, wide eyed. Did Ran just thank him?

"Anyway, Naoto won't be happy with it," the brunet grinned absently. "He'd given us some posters too, of kids. Said you should look at it, because if you looked at beautiful kids, yours will come out just as lovely!"

"Sentimental fool," Ran fought an urge to grin back. For some reason, he was feeling really cheerful that morning. Ken was good company. He made him smile so easily.

"Let's go take a look at them," Ken suggested. They'd already gotten the storeroom painted up and redecorated, a playpen designed and also the curtains fitted in. Both he and Ran spent a lot of time there, when Ken wasn't on a mission. Ran had also moved a reading chair there, and to Weiß, it was a good sign. Their redhead leader had finally settled down with the idea of having kids, and grown attached to him.

The brunet took hold of Ran's hand, gently pulling the redhead forward to the room, laundry in one arm. He completely missed the faint blush and smile, but that wasn't important just then. In a corner, a cardboard box filled with rolled up posters stood. Placing the clean laundry into the cot, they made their way towards it and Ken unfolded one.

"This one's cute," Ken chuckled, a picture of a blond baby holding a rubber duck revealed. "Blonds are nice. But with you, he might be a redhead."

"Well, I'd like this baby's eyes," he mused. "They're large, round too."

Ken leaned over to look at them. "Yeah, you're right. They're gorgeous." Then, he lifted another poster and unrolled it. "Hey, look at this one. He looks a lot like Omi!"

"Yes," Ran smiled. "Ah, he has a really sweet smile."

"That's why I thought he looked a lot like Omi," Ken replied. "I mean, for the past three years he's been nothing but a brick to me, no matter how difficult I was back then."

"…Then I'd like him to have some of Tsukiyono's virtues," Ran affirmed. Ken gave a start. So the redhead did after all find home in their little family. He grinned.

"That'd be good. He might do good with Omi's brains," the brunet laughed. "With your level-headedness and also Yohji's good sense of humor."

"Aa," Ran nodded. "I… I think too, he might do good with your kindness."

Ken was speechless. The two men sat across each other, saying nothing for the time being, and the silence around them was deafening, yet comfortable. It was gradually broken with the shuffling of Ran getting closer to Ken, and pressing his lips gently against the startled brunet's.

_A piece of heaven._

Getting no response, Ran pulled back, looking ashamed. Mouthing an apology, he got up, and then hurriedly scrambled out of the room into his own. At that moment, Ken woke up. He looked at the door, which Ran had just exited from, and cursed himself.

_It felt like heaven, but nowhere there._

__________________

"Aya-kun!" Omi chirped from the computer as he spotted the redhead descending. "I have great news! I just read here that you can develop the talents for your child before he's born!"

"Oh?"

"It's true!" Omi beamed. "What talents would you like him to have, Aya-kun?"

Ran sat down, thoughtfully peeling an apple. _'A sporty, active little boy… perhaps never.'_

"Aya-kun?"

"Sorry," Ran apologized. "I just… spaced off."

"Aya-kun, are you okay?" Omi got off the computer, inching closer to their leader. "You look tired, Aya-kun. Would you like to rest?"

"…N-No, I just... just…"

Omi was beginning to feel scared. Here he was, standing and chatting with Aya-kun, and now the redhead was sobbing uncontrollably. The boy was at a loss of what to do. He knew about mood swings, but this… this was difficult. Where was Ken-kun when he needed him most?

"A-Aya-kun!" Omi stuttered unhappily. "Don't… don't cry!"

"I'm… s-sorry," the redhead hiccupped. He didn't know why, but his mask had slipped completely. Burying his face in his hands, he tried his best to calm himself, but it was unsuccessful. Whatever that had happened between him and Ken was so vivid – Ken's shock, unresponsive attitude – it was burning, hurting. For once in many years, Ran felt helpless, as helpless as he felt when he first woke up to Mastermind and his ruined life.

"Look here… Aya-kun," Omi said weakly. "Um, I'll… I'll take that knife away… and I'll get you a drink…" The intelligent boy snatched the sharp object from Ran's lap and rushed off to the kitchen, coming back with a glass of lemonade. He then seated himself on the floor, looking up at the redhead. To his chagrin, he hadn't calmed a bit yet. But Omi wasn't about to give up. "Ne, Aya-kun, will talking about it help? I'm here to listen."

Ran felt the light petting on his shoulder and silently rebuked himself for making Omi frightened. He looked into the brilliant blue orbs, and found himself calming down a little, though still very upset. "Ken… Ken didn't like me much to start with, with all those fist fights, and… and now I think he hates me."

"No… of course Ken-kun doesn't hate you!" Omi was mortified. Whatever had Ken done?

"Y-You don't understand!" Ran's tone was hushed now. To tell the truth, Omi had never seen their leader like this before. "I made him hate me. Everyone thinks I'm an inconsiderate prick. And they're right…"

"No, they're not!" the brunet reassured him. "Of course not! You care for us in missions! Deep down inside, we all know how nice you are! Yohji-kun and Ken-kun are just teasing you."

But to Omi's horror, Ran was no longer listening, nor speaking. The redhead had lost consciousness. The boy stood up, backing slightly. In his alarm, only one name he could think of fell from his lips.

"YOHJI-KUN!"

___________________

"It's just fainting. It's normal."

The doctor slipped his stethoscope back into his case. He looked around and at Omi. "Oh, don't worry, you did a fine job. His hormones were being nasty just now. And since he's a male, having those female hormones acting up's pretty harsh at times." He smilingly turned to Ken. "And don't worry too, he'll be fine. Just let him rest, and have an easy time. Talk to him often, if you can."

"Will this cause any harm to the baby?" Ken voiced his concern. The doctor shook his head.

"No, don't worry about it, sir," he smiled kindly. "There are several reasons for this problem. You see, during pregnancy, the blood vessels to the skin are often dilated and can divert a large volume of blood from the brain. If the brain is deprived of blood for even the shortest time, a pregnant woman, in this case, Aya-kun, will feel faint. Also, the blood pressure can be low particularly in the first few months. Fainting in general isn't harmful to the baby."

Yohji looked up. "So, Doctor, any other tips for looking after him? I mean; those two mother hens there…"

The two brunets in mention glared at him. Naoto simply smiled. "Well, you can take precautions, and also help him with posture and things like that. Now, listen up if you're interested. To avoid backache, these are a few steps he should take. He should be standing straight and holding his head high, and he shouldn't be standing with the abdomen sagging forward and the neck and shoulders slumped. To pick something up from the ground, make sure he bends his knees and squats before picking it up. Also, make sure he keeps his back straight when carrying anything heavy, and to make sure he's balanced, to distribute the load in two bags."

"That's it?" Omi looked up from his notepad.

"You're taking notes?" Naoto laughed. "My, my! You're an excited bunch! Well, it's good to have you as my patients… I seriously can't believe Persia would allow such a thing!"

"What? Why not?" Ken asked dubiously.

"Well, I studied under Kritiker and I'm one of their few trained specialist in gynecology," Naoto blushed. "I've never handled cases like this, and they've restricted me to attending only to female agents. I handle deliveries and things like that. This came as a surprise. I've never had male patients before."

"And hot ones, too," Yohji smirked. "Well, kid, here you are. The crème of the team."

"Ah, I can see that," Naoto smiled knowingly. He then turned to his bag, and pushed his files in. "Well, I hope to see you again, sirs. I think the baby will be due in another six months. Call me if you need anything."

"I need some loving, doctor," Yohji stretched and lazily wrapped an arm around the dark haired man's shoulder. "Is that reason enough?"

"Yohji-kun!"

"Hey, hey!" Yohji continued grinning, taking his arm off the young man. "No need to get jealous, bishounen. I'm here 24/7 for you to drool over. Give this guy a chance to get a taste of the heavenly."

"No, thank you," the doctor laughed. "I shall be going now. See you someday again, team Weiß."

As the young man left, Ken slumped down onto a couch. He knew what exactly had triggered Ran's mood swing, and he felt bad. It wasn't that he didn't like the redhead. He did, and deeply too. He just didn't know how to go around it with the redhead. Ken may be clumsy, but he wasn't stupid, and he full knew that Ran was delicate just then.

It was all the easier now though. He knew that Ran felt the same back. And so, getting up, he followed suit out of the room.

____________________

"Yohji-kun, we have to talk."

"Okay, bishounen. Whatever you say," the playboy stretched across the sofa. Omi sighed, taking a seat by the brunet's feet.

"It's about us, Yohji-kun," Omi spoke up, his tone serious. "With all this pregnancy problems, complications and Aya-kun's absence from missions, it affects us… I want to know where this leaves us."

"What leaves us where?"

"Do…" Omi paused, thoughtful for a moment before deciding to be blunt. "Do you like me, Yohji-kun?"

"Wha---"

"I said; do you like me?" Omi crawled over above the playboy. "With all this passes you've been making, it may seem normal, if not for the fact that you suddenly became an avid fan of Bad Luck's singer."

"So that's it?" Yohji laughed. "This singer is hot. Why wouldn't I like him?"

"You didn't answer my question, Yohji-kun."

Yohji lifted his head to stare at the youth's angelic face. Oh, he knew, all right. Omi wasn't as innocent as everyone made him out to be, as they made Ran to be the heartless killer, or Ken as the clueless fool. These were all masks. They were Weiß, and being Weiß, there was more than just the surface act they kept up.

"Yes, Omi, yes," the brunet relented, tiredly. "I like you. I've been trying to talk myself out of it, but the moment I bought Shuichi, it was the moment I gave up on that. Because, dollish as he may be, he'd never be able to fill in the void in my life as you can, bishounen. Pretty as his voice may be, yours keeps me going and waking up every morning."

"That was corny," Omi grinned. "But you know what, Yohji-kun?"

"What?"

"I like you too." A quick peck on his cheek, and Omi clambered off. He left, leaving Yohji lying on the couch, speechless. In the background, Smashing Blue came up.

眩しい奇跡オ苛ドルＳＭＡＳＨＩＮＧ ＢＬＵＥ

Oh, he knew this tune. And how much it reflected on his life right now. Playing with a lock of hair, he sat up, a smile on his face. Honesty brought good rewards.

___________________

Ran awoke to the blinding morning light. The last thing he'd remembered was talking to Omi, and acting like a frightened child. Well, he was feeling better already. Sitting up, the redhead reached for a glass of water he was sure to have placed on the bedside table, and got a shock of his life when he felt his hands resting on a familiar warm object.

Ken's hand.

Wide-awake, he stared at the brunet, who smiled back. "Hey, you up yet?"

Ran nodded, looking away. He still felt embarrassed. At least Ken didn't make a huge fuss out of it. Perhaps they'd remain friends, if not, teammates.

"Aya, look at me when I'm talking," Ken's mother hen-like voice penetrated through the redhead's mind. "I have something for you. But first, I'd like to ask a question."

"Which is…?"

"When you kissed me, did you really mean it?" Ken asked. "Or was it just your hormones?"

_'Ken… how could you ask such a thing?'_ Ran nodded slowly, keeping his hurt buried deep within. "Yes, I meant it. Sorry."

"Man, you're a pessimist," Ken rubbed his head. "Well, thanks, anyway. I needed to know. This is for you, Ran. Take it, it's the only thing I can think of giving you."

A plain gleaming silver ring, fitted just into his fourth finger. Ken grinned, bringing up his own hand with an identical ring. "I figured silver fitted you better."

"… But I thought…"

"Well, I was just stunned," Ken laughed. "Oh, you know me. I'm kind of slow when it comes to shock and registering it. But I'm glad you feel that way, Ran. We've known each other for two years. And that's not a long time, though I must admit, they've got to be the best years of my life."

Ran smiled, feeling his eyes smart with tears again. The ring glistened in the sun, light moonlight.

_'A sporty, active little boy… that's not impossible after all.'_

~*~*~ End Chapter Four ~*~*~

Note: There, cleared the mess a little! And I had to make it romantic, sorry! I couldn't help it! Nearly 3000 words. Oh well, I can't be that perfectionist after all. ^^; Hope this is fine!

Saa, to the reviews!

Keitalina 'Keiri' Shinra (Hi, thanks for reviewing! You made my day! Naoto came from Mama-chan! It's a nice name! I personally think it suits him. Wow, your family had a Hirofumi? Ours had Chairman Mao! XD Just kidding! Oh, you'll just have to wait to read about the baby's name. It's going along fine! XD And it MAY or MAY NOT be Fujimiya! ^__^ Yes, Farf can be lucid. With all those meds Oracle gave him? Aa, you're welcome for it. I can't check often, but I will try!)

Angelbaby4 (Okay… whatever you say, angel. 0_o)

kami-chan (Hi, imouto-chan! Thanks for reviewing! Thanks also for keeping them. I know, we're two chapters faster in my site than here. So, you already know the twist there. XD It became weird huh? I want those dolls too! Perhaps we could suggest to Mattel® and ask them to make some? Thanks, and no, it's not possible to pick!)

Jenny or Vault 713 (Hi, thanks for your feedback! Yeah, it's impossible to choose between those two, they're just as good! Aya-kun's baby's name is a secret! For now!)

Carter Tachikawa (Hi, thanks for dropping a line! You're right, that hurts him too! XD Farf's so happy with that! He made me not log in for college site just because it has a potential to make him cry… 0_o Aa, but why would it give new meaning to your life? I always thought that someday his PMS would come to fruit. Yeah, I was told that it was Tot, that that's the right spelling in German. Well, it's okay. I'll be referring to him as Naoto. Yuki person too! Hughugs! Joaquin is unique… I haven't really heard boys called that much, but hey, the rarer the better, he's a special boy! Ultrasound happens the next chapter!)

Seeing Farfie pray hurts god (^__^ Hey, thanks for your review! Saa, would that really happen? 0_o Well, I thought that if I continued, mankind would become extinct. But then again, heh heh, cockroaches and pink bunnies? I don't like ugly cockroaches, but I can do with bunnies! Umm, I took your advice and read that, but I kinda stopped because I didn't understand some stuff. 0_o But you're right, it's good.)

LittleIsa (Mama-chan! Thanks for reviewing again! I like that color, my room's gonna be painted that when I move again. Yohji is such a… ebbil guy then. I mean, molesting a doll, in public too! Yeah, the fighting over the band was weird. I didn't intend it, it just came up. The ebbil Smashing Blue was pounding in my head with Shuichi screaming at me to do it. ;_; Yeah, he's my conscience. Guess who's the bad one?)

Misura (Hi, thanks for reviewing! XD C*te is taboo, no da. ;_; But anyway, yeah, the meeting with Schwarz was due to a promise I made to Farfie so that he could tell Ran his feelings about his pregnancy. :D It really would have been a great headache, but hey, we all know how motherly Schu can be! XD Nagi knows that! Hmm, as far as I looked, I read a baby book that said that babies like primary colors. You CAN choose to put pastels if you wanted, but babies often grow up quickly, and before long, he'll be a little boy who wants a natural taste. I can tell that, because moving around so much, I haven't really given much thought, when I look back, my rooms were always a natural color. But just personally, I got my folks to paint this current room pinkish white, peach colored borders and fitting the door, because it reminds me of Pocky…)

Ayako (Hi, thanks for reviewing! …Omi, dress as Shuichi? Would Yohji really like that, I wonder? XD Omi and Shuichi are almost alike, but Omi's a lot more intelligent and less… crybabyish… 0_o But that's why I like him. So hyper and emotional! XD Aah! Don't bite Tatsuha! ;o; Hmm, not really, in their world, Gravitation's Bad Luck and Nittle Grasper are only icons and bands. Something like the Glay in our world. :D And yes, their copies of CDs are produced by NG Records, as ours are by Sony Records. ;D)

FallenPhoenix721 (Thank you! Thanks for reviewing and yes, I'll try to write more!)


	5. Part Five

Vier Katzen und ein Kätzchen

Four Cats and a Kitten

Disclaimer: These characters belong to Takehito Koyasu © or Project Weiß ©. The fanfiction belongs to me.

Warning: Yaoi, m-pregnancy and a really moody Ran. Trust me, if you flame despite these warnings… well, I can only say that you're retarded.

Plot Cockroach: Ran gets pregnant, but receives the blessing of Weiß, Schwarz and also Kritiker. Meanwhile, the milestones of pregnancy need be overcome. Ken had also proposed – a fairytale ending maybe?

Pairing: Ken x Ran, Yohji x Omi 

Note: The characters look like that from the manga. AU. After all, this IS a pregnant Ran. XD

_________________

Part Five – Of Heartbeats, Scans and Names

Fifteen weeks. Ran was getting tired. But surprises were coming thick and fast, as it did in the past, just a short few weeks ago.

To start with, the twelfth week had ended with a romantic escapade between him and Ken. He looked at his gleaming ring and half-smiled absently. Silver, but a wedding ring nonetheless. When Ran got out of hospital and his baby was born, they were going to get married.

And to Ran's delight too, he didn't feel sick often anymore. It ended somewhere in the fourteenth week. The redhead had gotten at least a bit more active and ate extra. Ken was glad. He and Omi went full force making him salads, juice, bought baskets of fruits and also some strange foreign foods just in case he had cravings. One of those strange foreign fruits included a thorny green thing that smelled bad, but worse when opened. Yohji had pointed it out to be a delicacy, and the poor Ken and Omi had been fooled into buying it.

Well, Ran didn't favor it. They'd kept it aside till they met Berserker again, who had a good idea – using it as a weapon and throwing it into Takatori's residence just to spite him and also to make god cry.

Ran walked to the mirror. He'd noticed lately that his skin had gotten a little darker. Despite Naoto's explanation that the pigmentation of the skin would increase just for a while, Ran hadn't liked it much. What if his baby didn't come out having flawless skin?

"Aya-kun! Come on out! Naoto-kun is here!"

Ran walked out of his room and descended to the hall. The dark haired doctor smiled kindly, pulling out strange equipment from the box he had lugged in. "Mr. Fujimiya! I think you'll like this!"

_'Why would I like another test?' _he asked himself, inwardly wincing. It wasn't that Naoto's tests were nasty or difficult to comply, but they can be embarrassing at times. These were, after all, women's tests.

The young man had already unpacked everything, smilingly fixing everything into the sockets. Ran sat down on a couch, Ken moving next to him. Naoto spoke as he strove to complete his task. "You can be seventy percent sure in sexing your baby by counting its heartbeat…"

"Huh? Isn't Aya-kun going to give birth to a boy, since he's a boy too?"

Naoto looked up. "Not really. The chances are halved. Remember the X-chromosome and Y-chromosome theory? Well, we're not sure if Mr. Fujimiya's baby will be a boy or girl, but that's the fun of it, right?"

"Right on!" Ken said cheerfully. "We can decide names that way!"

"I think Alanna would be a good name for a girl, Aya-kun! Or maybe Ana! What do you think?"

"Alanna is pretty fancy for daily wear and tear, but Ana sounds good," Ran nodded. Naoto smiled knowingly.

"That's a good choice," he quipped. "…And if it's a boy?"

"Joaquin would be nice," Yohji spoke up. "Yeah, I know, it sounds kind of gaijin, but hey, it's unique."

"Actually, giving him a special name isn't bad," Ken grinned. "He's a special kid, after all!"

"Schwarz could come up with good names too," Omi chipped in. "Mastermind's German, right? He's got a good list of exotic names."

"Like Hitler, Stalin or Napoleon?" Yohji smirked.

"Don't be silly, Yohji-kun!" Omi laughed. "Stalin is Russian, and Napoleon is French!"

"Well, I could call them in if you wanted to," Naoto looked up. The others stared at him. "You haven't heard? About three or four weeks ago Schwarz joined the ranks of Kritiker, leaving Estet. They seemed to have a few problems with that branch. Apparently Estet had tried to get Schwarz removed permanently as a cover up for their own good, but fortunately Oracle foresaw it, and he pretended to get the party killed, leaving and then falling into step to work under Kritiker."

"You mean they're one of us now?"

"That explains why we hardly have anymore run-ins with them," Ken mused. "That's good, isn't it?"

"He mocked Shuichi," Yohji replied lazily. "Is that good?"

"Maybe," Omi smiled. "It'd be nice to have them in."

"Well, the equipment won't be fixed for some time, I might as well give them a call," Naoto picked up his cell phone. In minutes he'd dialed the number and gotten to Prodigy. And in twenty minutes, they were greeted by a grinning maniac, a smirking baka (as Oracle called him), a quiet boy and a regal man.

"Deciding names for a man's baby hurts god!" Farfarello chirped. His one good eye crinkled up as he smiled. They were all seated around Naoto's equipment, Nagi all over the piece of technology and trying his best to learn how to operate it.

"So, mein katze, have you decided a name yet?" the blond turned to face Ran.

The redhead shook his head. He was beginning to feel more at ease now with Schwarz on their side. It would be less dangerous for Ken, Omi and Yohji that way. And besides, their rivals weren't half as bad as they'd originally thought. Prodigy had a sweet smile when he wasn't in his usual moody mode, Oracle had a distinct sense of direction and he was intelligent, Farfarello was smart and witty when he was lucid, and Mastermind had a quick wit and mouth to go with it.

"We were thinking of getting some foreign names," Omi said. "I thought maybe you'd have a good one."

"Hmm," Schuldig leaned back against Crawford's leg. "I'm not sure, but Weiß does give me an idea. Himmel should be good. It literally means heaven."

"And naming a boy's baby heaven hurts god too," Farfarello agreed wholeheartedly. Ken laughed.

"That's two gaijin names now! Yohji thought that Joaquin was good."

"I agree," Crawford spoke up. "…I'm American after all."

"Well, Fujimiya-san is Japanese, perhaps he'd like a simple boy's name instead," Nagi mused, for once looking up from the equipment. Ran nodded. He liked Nagi's quiet nature, and his naturally good manners. He reminded him a lot of himself when he was younger, just that Nagi was more mature and thoughtful in a way. "I think I'd suggest Hisoka. Fujimiya-san kept him secret, did he not?"

"Wow, that's a great idea, Nagi-kun!" Omi cheered. Nagi turned red and looked down.

"Thank you…"

"Aida sounds good for a girl's name too," Crawford pointed out. "Yes, it's foreign, but it can be hidden as Japanese."

"Ai means love," Ran closed his eyes and nodded. "It's so hard to pick one."

"Don't you have a good name, Aya?"

Ran looked up, half-smiling. "Aa. I thought I'd name him Ren."

"Ren… that's a name of a flower, right?"

"Yes," Ran blushed slightly. "Something like that of mine. Mine's a name of a certain flower too. I figured that this name would fit him well."

"But I thought… Aya-kun…"

"It's not my real name," Ran looked away. "That's my sister's. She's in a coma."

"Oh…" they fell silent for a moment. Then Omi smiled as he suddenly cheered up. "Well, Aya-kun! You can name your baby Aya if it's a she! Aya-san will be happy when she wakes up!"

"Thank you, Omi."

"Okay, it's fixed!" Naoto looked up, cheerfully smiling. "This is a special stethoscope, initially it takes only a short time to fix, but moving it around got some parts tangled up, and I wanted to put in an amplifier too! This stethoscope enables your baby's heartbeat to be counted, because right now the fetal heartbeat can't be heard with a normal stethoscope yet."

"Wow!"

"And sometime soon, we'll have to scan your baby."

"Even more wow!" Ken cheered.

They soon crowded round Ran and Naoto, who was holding the strange device to the redhead's abdomen. "See here, count up! If a heart rate is below 140 beats per minute, it's a boy; but one above 140 beats per minute is a girl!"

The beat sounded in the closed hall, with Omi and Ken counting eagerly. After a minute, Naoto stopped the watch.

"Hmm, that's about 138 per minute… we're seventy percent sure that it's a boy!"

"Wow! Really, as we thought!" Ken grinned. "So Doctor, when can we scan his baby?"

"I'll come to take you to the hospital in a week's time," Naoto got up. "Meanwhile, take care. I do think that your child will be due in five months' time, but that's hard to determine. At best a child can stay in the womb for ten months sometimes, but usually it's out by nine."

"Pretty soon we'll have another Weiß kätzchen," Schuldig smirked. "We've gotta go now. Right, Bradley dear?"

"Bradley dear?" Yohji grinned wickedly. "You a couple?"

"Yes," Schuldig laughed heartily. "Bradley's Nagi-chan's father, I'm his lover and Farfarello is Nagi-chan's brother."

"Enough, Schuldig," Crawford glared at his teammate. "We'll meet again, Weiß."

"Goodbye!" Omi waved, showing them the door. "Thanks for dropping by!"

"That rhymed, bishounen," Yohji remarked. "Strange. Never would have thought we'd let Schwarz in as friends one day…"

___________________

It was a long wait, them being excited as ever. They were going to finally see Ran's baby!

Naoto had come in with a small van so that they could all fit in comfortably. He also told them that he'd be parking the van nearby for them to drive them to the hospital on Ran's delivery day. It seemed a good plan; Ran wasn't about to have his Porsche driven to the hospital in breakneck speed.

Weiß bundled in happily. They soon reached the hospital, with Kritiker agents shifting about and running around excitedly. Nudging the redhead gently into a room, Naoto drew the curtains to dim it a notch. A machine was gathered round to the bed Ran was asked to lie down on. Smearing the redhead's abdomen with some sort of liquid, Naoto told him to relax and switched the monitor on.

"Ohmigosh! Look! That's… that's the head!" Ken pressed himself to the screen.

"Why, yes," Naoto laughed. "I have to measure the skull now. That way, we can date the pregnancy accurately."

While Naoto was measuring and writing down the statistics, Omi, Ken, Yohji and Ran stared at the monitor intently. They could see the heart beating, in motion.

A wave of warmth engulfed him as he watched that little being he was carrying move a little. How could he have thought that it was all a bad idea in the first place? Omi was right. With it brought new life, and innocence. To abort any child for any reason was worse than murder.

Ken grinned as he saw the faintly smiling redhead. Perhaps, just perhaps, there would be a fairytale ending after all.

~*~*~ End Part Five ~*~*~

Note: YAY! The Plot Cockroach is such a good boy! Saa, the labor day will be coming soon! Hold on till then! Oh, yeah, just so you know, Ken already knew Ran's name before the others. Ran never told anyone else till in this chapter. I decided to put Schwarz in because I'm partial towards them. Ren is simply my Kanji name that my real mother had given me. Thanks to Rika-chan who'd helped me translate it to Japanese!

As for those other names mentioned, you know whom I got them from! Thank you! Himmel came from Yohtsuki. I was asking him one day what he'd name a boy and he'd thought that Himmel was a nice name. He told me that it was German. 0_o Wow! Chris suggested Hisoka. Since he's such a Nagi, I gave him the credit.

Well, to the reviews! Oh, for your info, only this part is posted in FF.net. I don't have backups. XD

Mizu17 (Hi, thanks for reviewing! Yes, in fact, they'll get married soon, too! A big happy family, don't you think? Oh, yeah, k*waii is taboo… ;_;)

Carter Tachikawa (Hi, thanks for the review. You know, Farf has you to thank for having given him so many different ways and inspirations. XD Well, we're seventy percent sure now that it's a boy! So, yeah, as a spoiler, it WILL be a boy. Because the baby name I took was a boy's! Five ですか?? 0_o No, I chose to give him one, so that it's normal. A lot of fictions feature twins, or special ones. I just want Ran to have a normal kid. Sorry! ;_;)

LittleIsa (Mama-chan! Thanks for reviewing! Yeah, Ran was insane then. I tell you, and Ken was sweet but weird. XD I know, I had to fit Omi in otherwise he'll kill me with his darts in my sleep. Thanks for liking it! Me is touched! I still wanna see the next chapter to Perchance to Dream! Wuv Windy, who's deprived lately *sob*)

Keitalina 'Keiri' Shinra (Thanks for reviewing, and your compliment too! You didn't directly use the word! Naoto-kun is a kind and handsome young man… Uh, pretty, actually. Why wouldn't sex-machine Yohji give him a taste of the heavenly? XD Aa, and I wish I had those qualities too. Out of all, I only have Omi's brains… part of it, very small. I have Ken's bad temper as well as Ran's. It's double kill. ^^; Well, Hirofumi is also one of the Takatori brothers, and he beat Omi up. I shall forever hate him and strew his guts on the cold hard floor. Await the day you die, Reiji… *Cough* Umm, I didn't say that! Besides, Farf has Windy! YAY!)

m. erin (Hi, thanks for your review! Gaaaasp! That's right! You're right! I'm so stupid! I just realized it! ;_; Well, I can't correct it now, but I will add on explanations later on! Thanks for letting me know. I checked! XD I wanted to be a doctor once. :D Thanks, I'll write when I can!)

Suisei Lady Dragon (Hi, thanks for your review! It's okay, just review one chapter, and Windy's happy already! XD Yeah, better than risking their necks in meeting. Well, it's now more than a truce! Schwarz are Kritiker agents now. I don't really like Estet, they took Aya-chan. Takatori shall pay! Aww, you looked after a child? She okay now, huh? ;_; It's awful to have no hughugs. Give to Windy, Windy squish. Imouto-chan can tell. XD Thanks, I really enjoyed writing too! Sweet is good, and someday we'll be parents too! You like them; you'll be a good ma too!)

CherubKatan (Hi, thanks for your review!! Oh, yeah, but it's okay! One chapter is good enough to make Windy so happy! Me's still waiting for the Green Eyes thing too. :D Driving test? Whoa! I was told that I would kill the instructor on the first drive out, that he'd have a heart attack. Oh, yeah, poor Ran! How we messed him up! But to cry?? XD You didn't make him cry! XD)

Misura (Hi, thanks for your feedback! Coo, です! I hear that pregnant women like that sound. It's soothing. :D No, I don't hate it, it's just not macho or ebbil, and I tend to become insane upon hearing it, together with k*waii. Omi no left, but Yohji-kun is also obsessed with Bad Luck! XD Ha, ha! Wait till he comes out, Weiß will be groaning every night. XD Yeah, it eases Ran. And that's good, for a record. One has to be stable during pregnancy and labor. Is it a boy thing? I haven't really noticed. My room's currently Pocky pink! XD Me's hungry!)

angelbaby4 (Hi, thanks for the review Aww, it's okay, after all, I made the mistake! I had a bad day today too. ;_; Okay, so I smiled, but I still looked scary.)

Yoko-chan (Hi, thanks for the review! They ate your review? How nasty of them! Die, Takatori! No, not like yellow, but sunshine and bright colors for the baby! Good girl! Ran-kun wouldn't like to be called Ran-chan. ^^; Are you on shrooms? XD Yeah, you owe us all a fic. You know you do! But don't worry, I'm patient! I'm a goooood boy! Good Windy! I'm your son too? 0_o)

firstmasterofarms@yahoo.com (Hi, thanks for your review! Hmm, was it too good? Should I make it ebbiller? 0_o Thanks all the same, and I'm glad you like Ken x Ran too! They're hard to find. ;_;)

kami-chan (Yo, imouto-chan! XD Saa, at least it's okay, the way it's going. The cliffhanger was nasty, wasn't it? Ken and Yohji have a way of saving their little behinds. It scares me sometimes. How do I come up with these weird stuff? One hour… each day? 0_o Barbie dolls are expensive!)

Hele (Hi, thanks for reviewing! Ran's sweet? You'd better not let him hear that! It's Ken x Ran here, unfortunately, because I really can't write RanKen anymore. ;_; Fussiness over baby is ebbil! I lurve it! WHOO! XD *Is affected by eyes* Continue… must continue… @_@)

Li (Hi, thanks for the review! Sweet? Have I really… gone so far? ;_; I wanted ebbilness! EBBILNESS! Thanks, though the way I portray him's kinda OOC. ^^; He was also very PMSy in the shop as usual, so… *twiddles fingers*)


	6. Part Six

Vier Katzen und ein Kätzchen

Four Cats and a Kitten

Disclaimer: These characters belong to Takehito Koyasu © or Project Weiß ©. The fanfiction belongs to me.

Warning: Yaoi, m-pregnancy and Ran being extremely moody. Trust me, if you flame despite these warnings… well, I can only say that you're retarded.

Plot Cockroach: With Schwarz in the picture, life had just become less complicated for Fujimiya Ran and the rest of Weiß. As the pregnancy draws closer to the end, they wait happily for the baby's coming. There are still other things to take care of, though!

Pairing: Ken x Ran, Yohji x Omi, Farfarello x Nagi

Note: The characters look like that from the manga. AU.

_________________

Part Six – Kicking, Singing And A Big Brain

Officially twenty weeks had passed since Ran's first conceiving the baby. It was beginning to be quite difficult now. About four more months, and his baby would be out. The redhead glanced at the package on the dresser, it being a gift from Schuldig two weeks ago. Diapers. Branded German diapers. Ran resisted an urge to roll his eyes.

"Yaa-ah!"

That hurt! He sat up, patting his abdomen. Oh, yeah, that little guy was a kicker, all right! He believed that Ken had something to do with this, showing him posters of football players day after day. Then there was Superbowl Sunday, and also those World Cup replay matches he'd taped.

"You'll pay for this, Hidaka," Ran hissed to himself. He seriously wanted his baby not to just have a football talent, but also something more artistic as well. Maybe drawing, playing the piano or singing. Singing. That's it, singing! It was just the right gift to have. When one could sing, they could dance too! He would have to talk to Ken about this.

The redhead plodded down to the hall, in which he saw both Omi and Yohji lying down on the couch and watching a concert video. Those two were disgustingly cute, he thought, but it wasn't anything unusual. He sat down on a vacant space to join them. Yohji grinned at him.

"Yo, Princess!" he smirked. "What brings you here?"

"Boredom," Ran nonchalantly stared at the screen. A pink haired youth could be seen jumping up and down, screaming into the microphone. Well, he had a good voice to start with.

"Hey, Aya-kun," Omi piped. "You can give your baby talent by watching shows and reading stuff."

"I know," Ran sighed. "Ken's made me watch football games."

"And?" Yohji looked up.

"He kicks. Hard." Ran's violet eyes flickered over the screen. The youth had abruptly stopped singing and shouted something into the audience about Yuki and whatever that was that was his.

"Sounds painful," Yohji replied, wide-eyed. He knew how hard Hidaka could kick _and_ punch.

"Well, Aya-kun, you can have him sing too," Omi beamed. Ran nodded, half-smiling.

"I was thinking about that. That's why I came down here."

"Bad Luck has got a good vocalist," Yohji offered lazily. "We have got last year's performance too. And there's also a concert in Europe footage NG Records has just released three months ago."

"Nittle Grasper has got a good vocalist as well," Omi said cheerfully. "And he's handsome too. If you want a writer, here's a book." Omi handed Ran a novel. "He's very good, full of angst, but his last story had a happy ending. The coupling was a contrast to his usual ones. It made quite a big impact."

"Yuki Eiri," Ran nodded. "Yes, I've heard. He writes romance novels."

"I heard he's involved with Shindou Shuichi from Bad Luck," Yohji voiced. "I just can't see it happening."

"It's chemistry, Yohji-kun," Omi poked him. "Just like Aya-kun and Ken-kun! See, they're happy together!"

"Well, I'll be damned," the playboy grinned. "The bishounen's right, you know."

"Aa, he's ri--- Oww!" Ran frowned, rubbing his aching stomach. "Well, I'll just be suffering for these last few months before the new Hidaka is born."

Yohji and Omi burst into laughter. It was a good thing, Ran had easily opened up the them now, with Ken in the picture, and his expecting a child, as well as Schwarz's 'meddling', as Ran had put it. German diapers indeed. Well, as long as they don't give nappy rash, the redhead could live with it.

"Hey, guys, I'm home!"

Ken stumbled in excitedly, panting. He ran straight to the redhead and purred, rubbing his cheek against Ran's abdomen. "Daddy's home! Did you miss me?"

Omi smiled. "Ken-kun! We were just talking about giving him his talents."

"Aya's been complaining," Yohji smirked. "You're driving your kid to become some soccer pro. That comes with really painful consequences. We wouldn't be surprised if he kicked the midwife in the face the moment he's delivered."

Ran turned as red as his hair. That was true, and most possible to happen. Just five months old and this unborn child was acting as if he owned the stadium.

"Yeah, heh," Ken scratched his head. "I guess. Maybe he'd like another talent too, huh?"

"How about Uncle Yohji here teaching him the 101 ways of the Karma Sutra?" Yohji rubbed his chin cheekily. Omi smacked him on the head with the novel.

"Yohji-kun!"

"Well, I could always teach him that when he grows up," Yohji thumped his chest proudly. "He'll come to me when he has girl problems."

"What if he has boy problems?" Ran asked placidly.

"He'll always have Omi then."

Omi smacked him with the novel again. "I'll help him with homework."

"Yeah, right on!" Ken grinned. "We want a soccer player with big brains!"

"I'd like him to be able to sing," Ran pointed out. Ken nodded.

"That's a great idea too," the brunet settled down on the floor, pulling a DVD out. "I saw this on my way back, and I got the last one. Man, I tell you, that place was packed! There were screaming girls everywhere. Seriously, it was worse than the Koneko during the noon rush."

Yohji took a look at the DVD from his spot on the couch and yelled. "That's Bad Luck's new album! It just came???" He lunged at the football player and desperately reached out to grab the object. He caught it, and smirked. There it was, Bad Luck, Version: Deep Blue.

"Sometimes I think he loves Shuichi more than me," Omi shook his head. "I'll never underestimate what mass media can do to you again."

Just then, the doorbell rang. Ken rushed out to open it. A grinning Farfarello greeted them with his arm draped round Nagi.

"Hello, kitties! I came to show off Nagi to everybody in the neighborhood!"

"Huh?" Ken goggled. "Why?"

"Because showing the world your boyfriend hurts god!"

Nagi looked ready to bang his head against a wall and never wake up again. But Farfarello was as oblivious as ever. "Bye, kitties! I've got to go show him off to that old woman next door, scare her and make her get a heart attack, because that hurts god too!" And with that, the couple disappeared. Ken closed the door, and walked back to his teammates.

"Weird…"

____________________

Twenty-six weeks had finally gone by. Now Naoto didn't need to bring his special stethoscope to their place anymore, and he used a normal one instead. And to Ran and the rest of Weiß' relief too, Naoto would really be delivering his baby, being trained in obstetrics as well. That would explain why he was able to deliver babies for the other female agents, although he was a specialist in gynecology.

Ken had also his way of hearing the child's heartbeat. He frequently pressed his ear against the redhead's abdomen, and cooed when he did so. Sometimes he'd read comics to the unborn child. And as Yohji had once commented, driving the kid to become soccer pro had painful consequences. There were times when Ken was nudged in the cheek by a rampant kicking leg.

Throughout the months, Naoto had performed antenatal care for Ran at home. But surprises came, and the young man happily suggested taking Ran out for a visit to the hospital working under Kritiker.

"It's a lot better than being cooped in all the time," Naoto smiled. "Twenty-six weeks' kind of late, but it'll be a good thing. You'll meet other agents too! The doctors are dying to meet you!"

"Very well," Ran obliged. He really didn't like being the center of attention, but it was rather hard to turn down the Asian boy with a smiling face. Seriously, he could take over Omi, and no one would be able to tell the difference! But Ken was enthusiastic.

"Great! You should walk around more, Ran!"

With that, Naoto bundled Weiß into the van, driving them leisurely to the hospital. After the twenty-eighth week, the doctor knew that he would have to visit the Koneko more often. Already the girls were beginning to suspect something, their beloved Aya-kun being absent and now a young man who looked like a surgeon going in and out. Often they'd ask the others what was going on, or if Aya-kun was ill, but they were often denied the facts or reassured that Aya-kun was fine and just on leave.

They stepped out into the hospital, Ran cautiously sniffing the sterile air. A few agents beamed at him, most of them looking a lot like Naoto, but he was a simple looking boy after all. With his white suits, anyone could tell that he was a professional worker. He dragged Ran into a room, introducing him to another doctor, known as Dr. Rachel.

"Hello, I brought Abyssinian here today for you to examine him," Naoto pulled Ran forward. "He's already done most of the antenatal tests and requirements at home, but this is his first visit to the hospital. He'll need to officially fill in the co-operation card too."

"Alright then," the doctor smiled warmly at the redhead, who looked out of place. "First of all, hello, Abyssinian."

"Hello, doctor," Ran replied placidly. Naoto shook his head.

"He's a little… quiet. Weiß is an assassin team."

"I see," the woman pulled out a card. "Here, please fill this in."

Ran did as he was told. He then stopped short, blushing. Ken leaned over to look at the card, as did Yohji. He snickered when he saw the part Ran was stuck at.

"Date of last menstrual period?" the playboy waggled his eyebrows. "Darling, Aya's been having it practically all his life!"

"Yohji-kun!" Omi flung a book at him from a corner. With his deadly accuracy, it hit the man right on his head. The playboy yelled and rubbed his head.

"Why the rough treatment, bishounen?"

"Don't tease Aya-kun like that," the boy pouted. "You're embarrassing him."

At that, Ran turned a shade redder. Ken looked confused, and Naoto laughed good-naturedly. Dr. Rachel had looked a little surprised, but she smiled as well. The seriousness of Kritiker had just been lightened by Weiß' good humor. Yes, it had been a good idea to bring them here.

____________________

Thirty-five weeks had officially passed since day one. Ran knew that his baby was due in a week's time, and he was frightened. The antenatal visits had helped, as did explanations by the doctors, but naturally his fear was there. His pregnancy was after all an unnatural occurrence, and besides, labor would be painful. His baby wouldn't be born as in normal labor, and Naoto had signed him in for a Caesarean Section.

That was a good decision to make, because his baby's lie was rather rare too, though it was normal. Conveniently, it was a longitudinal lie, but the baby had spun his way around so that his bottom was facing Ran's, and his head above. He was technically _sitting_ in the redhead's womb. Ken had been worried at first.

"What if the baby suffocates?" the brunet blurted out helplessly. He didn't want anything to happen to the baby! But Naoto had looked kind.

"It's okay, in a C-section, the oxygen supply to the baby is never in jeopardy. He'll be fine, and there'll be more than just me present, a group of obstetricians will be present too. I've personally asked Kritiker to allow that."

"Wow, Persia really lets you have things done your way," Yohji remarked. "He interested in you?"

"No," the doctor laughed. "Of course not. It's just that I've been trained, and so are these others. I've charted down Ran's behavioral patterns, his statistics as well as the child's, and they are fully prepared for this."

"Yeah, but I still think Persia's got the hots for you." Yohji grinned. "Hey, hey, you're professional, you're kind, you're cute and you're efficient. We all know how Persia digs this sort of people."

"Thanks," the young man turned to Ran and Ken, smiling. "Well, you'll be due in a few weeks; give me a call when anything happens. You should at least have one person with you at home. For convenience, your missions have been cancelled."

"Persia allowed that too?" Omi asked in wonder. The doctor nodded, and Yohji's grin grew wider by inches.

"Hah, I knew it," the man snickered. Ken grinned as well.

"Thanks a lot, Doctor."

"You're welcome."

With that conversation closed, Ran had felt a little better, knowing that he was in good hands, but somehow he still felt edgy, and very excited. Omi was at home that day, Yohji and Ken working their shifts below and he himself in being in his room. The redhead made his way out, walking slowly down the steps.

At the last step, just as he reached the level below, it happened.

The redhead sank down on his knees, grasping the railings for support, but to no avail. He knew that the water bag had burst, there being a transparent fluid, like water, all over the floor.

Omi looked up from the computer, hearing a commotion outside. Hurriedly he got off it, rushing out to inspect the noise. The boy froze as he saw the redhead kneeling down and sobbing in fear. "Oh… oh god…"

He inched closer to Ran slowly, before breaking into a run.

"KEN-KUN! YOHJI-KUN!"

~*~*~ End Part Six ~*~*~

Note: Wai, a cliffhanger! I love these! You know, it crossed my mind to make Ran die at childbirth. But I think Ken will kill me. As you will… Heheheheh! If you don't write me a special ficcie, I'll kill Ran! MEOW HOO HOO HAA HA HA! Yes, I'm blackmailing you. I've got K's gun too! I'll shoot! Oh, gott, I swear I will!

Replies to reviews! ^^

Keitalina 'Keiri' Shinra (Saa, thanks for reviewing! Yeah, no one really knew what went on in my mind then. It's weird. Nagi's eyes are blue? 0_o Hmm, this is manga! XD His eyes are brown here! Thanks, you liked it? Aa, he's something like a father figure to Schwarz. Schu acts more like his unruly son, if you ask me. XD Nagi needs all the love he can get. Yeah, okay, I won't bother old granddaddy then. He certainly shall die. Suffer, Takatori. MEOW HAA HA AHA NAHAHAHHCOUUGGH! …Um… ^^; Oh, they call him Taketori in English. Anyway, SHI-NE that won't change! XD)

Carter Tachikawa (Saa, you did it again! And thanks for reviewing too! XD Yeah, it's a boy! And Ran would… I don't think five is easy. 0_o They won't really survive that way. I don't know Yami no Matsuei. Maybe Chris likes him? But overall Hisoka is a nice name. I personally like it. A quiet name. Baby shower? It can get worse… XD)

kami-chan (Saaa, imouto-chan! *Is squished* Aww, how could I not used them? Was very tempted to add Goku or whatever that was there in, but refrained. XD Yeah, here's an ebbiller cliffhanger! I'm not going to update until I get about 13 reviews for this chapter! XD Yeah, even my site. They will be updated simultaneously. So, you found another way to make him suffer? Thank you!)

Hele (Hi, thanks for reviewing! Yeah, but Ran's a special case here. He's really… You know, fierce. 0_o Hitler is Hitler. XD I like him being Hitler and all, but thanks for telling me. He's wife… was she Austrian too? Aa, Ken x Ran is rare. I'm trying so hard to find it. Oh, Ran will mellow down with the kid, I hope. Maa, I like babies too! One of them caught my hair and I really hurt. 0_o How can one who's been out for merely weeks be that strong? Thanks! XD No, Omi x Nagi is hard for me to do now, but there is a girl on my favorites list who writes them! Oh, sure, in fact, it worked so well, I've already finished it! XD)

Yuki-chan (Thanks for reviewing! Aaaaah! You said the taboo word! *Is killed by taboo word* Nah, don't worry about me, just being weird here. Thanks, and I will continue!)

Midnight Tears (Thanks for your feedback! No, no! No run into wall! *Scrapes off wall* There, all better! XD they're still Weiß and Schwarz. Schwarz is a separate unit working under Kritiker. Thanks, and the last chapter will be up after 13 reviews are met!)

Kaede (Hi, thanks for your review! Maa, can one be PMSy for another person? It figures. 0_o Thanks, and I will keep going… and be ebbil! HOO HAA HA HA!)

Mizu17 (Hi, thanks for the review! Saa, they will! In time! XD Labor's in the next chapter. I tried to cover it, but… ^^; Thanks, then, all in all! Schwarz as happy as normal people like us?)

LittleIsa (Saa, mama-chan! Thanks, but the names were by people who reviewed too! I used your name for Naoto, and I like that name. ^^; Heheh, lots of people don't know what I'm going to pick. Nope, no poll. Me no time to do that! Schwarz has always been nice in my ficcies. XD Thanks, that part was the weirdest though! 0_o I mean, Schwarz being a happy family. HONTOU NI???? REALLY??? FOR ME??? YAAAAAAAAAY! I wanna see! THANKYOOS! *Squishsquishsuperhughug* Wuv Windy)

Ayako (Hi, thanks for the review! Aww, poor you, are you ill? ;_; Careful, no da. Sick is not nice. Saa, don't worry; it's not bad to miss it! I hardly update too! Yeah, you could dress him up! Be careful of his momma though! He bites! Saa, so that's what the Hisoka everyone is talking about looks like? No wonder Chris likes him *cough Omifan cough* But Hisoka is a quiet, nice name. I like it. Really, I do!)

futagoakuma-tenshi02 (Hi, thanks for the review! It's funny? Is it? Really? I hardly found it amusing, because Ran and his friends act so normal –except maybe Yohji and his Shuichi obsession- but still, heeheheh! It's a weird idea. Here now, someone admitted it! XD Thanks though! Byes! Pst, is it pronounced Yuki-e, or Yuki?)


	7. Part Seven And Last

Vier Katzen und ein Kätzchen

Four Cats and a Kitten

Disclaimer: These characters belong to Takehito Koyasu © or Project Weiß ©. The fanfiction belongs to me.

Warning: Yaoi and m-pregnancy. Trust me, if you flame despite these warnings… well, I can only say that you're retarded.

Plot Cockroach: Okay, so here's where Ran gives birth to his baby! YAY!

Pairing: Ken x Ran, Yohji x Omi

Note: The characters look like that from the manga. AU.

_________________

Part Seven and Last – Painting A Miracle

Things had quieted a bit. The water bag had burst, but the baby seemed to be taking his time to come out. Ken's worry had begun to fade a little, as did the rest of Weiß. They were in the hospital, waiting as Naoto prepared himself and informed his colleagues about the situation.

"Hey, Ran, are you okay?" Ken smoothed his red bangs down, looking into the depthless violet eyes. The redhead nodded quietly, calming himself inwardly.

"Don't worry, Ken-kun," Omi chirped from the end of the bench. "Aya-kun is a strong man. He'll be fine."

"Yes, I will," the redhead affirmed with a nod. He may have been afraid before, but he wasn't about to give up now. They sat there waiting, Ken whispering to Ran and Omi and Yohji looking around, and occasionally chattering to lift the tense atmosphere. They stopped short when a door opened and they heard footsteps.

Naoto appeared with his colleague who then whisked Ran off to the operating theater. Ken stepped in his way just as he was to leave.

"I'd… I'd like to be present. To see our baby born."

Naoto stared at him in surprise, then softening slightly.

"Mr. Hidaka… I understand how you feel, but this is a C-section, not normal labor. Mr. Fujimiya would hardly be awake at all, and the place has been made sterile," he shuffled a little. "Besides, there'll be blood, and opened –"

"I'm an assassin," the brunet hissed, his eyes narrowing. "And, I want to be the first person to hold our kid."

Yohji and Omi sighed. There was no stopping Ken when he wanted something. Even Naoto was aware of that. He nodded at long last. "Very well, you'll be an exception. Come, scrub yourself and be prepared. I'll let you know of some rules you have to keep, okay?"

Ken beamed and strode after the doctor. Yohji snickered.

"Behold, the Hidaka. Betcha his kid would end up like that too."

"Yohji-kun, Ken-kun hasn't passed any genetic information into the child," Omi noted. "Of course, his mixing with Aya-kun might somehow alter the baby's behavior, but not to that extent in which they end up the same."

"Gotta admit, you've got a dull sense of humor," Yohji quipped, leaning against the wall. "Man, do I want a ciggy…"

Omi sat down, absently picking up a health magazine. Hopefully, things would all go well.

____________________

Ken grinned at the pediatricians. They stared back at him, shocked. Naoto could only smile weakly and shrug.

"It's okay, I got him cleaned and he knows the rules. Right, Mr. Hidaka?"

"Right. No getting involved, no panicking, no fainting and I'll just stand here and observe until the kid is out. I get to hold him and name him, and then I'll hand him over to you guys." The brunet then folded his arms and looked proud of himself for remembering all that. The team laughed.

"Pushover," a man nudged the doctor. They then took their positions. They reassured the redhead, allowing Ken to hold his hand. Then, applying anesthetics, they gradually knocked him out. Ran fell out of consciousness with the last thing he saw and felt as Ken and his warm hand.

The operation went fairly well. It was smooth and no disruptions or complications happened, much to Naoto's delight. Ken, as he had kept his word, didn't look affected at all by the open abdomen; neither did he flinch at the blood, or worry. The doctors looked fine as they did their jobs, and no problems arose.

It took a shorter time than expected by the team. Naoto smiled under his surgical mask.

"Men have more strength than women… if only they had the gift of childbearing too," he mused. His colleague gave him a look.

"What? You're kidding! No way I'll wanna go through this," he replied, shaking his head. "Though, I can see _you_ in this situation. Say, with Persia's kid?"

The others burst into hushed laughter, even as the Asian man smilingly shook his head and drew the child out of the redhead's abdomen. He was finally out. Snipping the umbilical cord, he held the child up and grinned at the brunet. The baby gurgled, spluttered and started crying.

"Congratulations, Mr. Hidaka! It's a boy!"

The team of pediatricians clapped, as Ken accepted the child into his arms. As he suspected, the baby had hair the color of blood, and skin so pale his veins could be seen, though it was still pinkish as he was newborn. His eyes were a striking purplish blue, the color of the girl's he'd seen in a photograph and registered as Ran's younger sister, Aya. Eyes like these would never change its color, though most newborn babies' did after some time. He had inherited the Fujimiya siblings' looks, so it seemed.

"Well, Ran told me to promise him to name kiddo here, and also after my surname," Ken grinned. "He's beautiful, ain't he?"

"Very," a lady pediatrician agreed. "Like a little flower."

Smiling at the conversation, Naoto turned back to stitch the redhead's abdomen and complete his task. He knew that this would be all up to Ken, and his colleagues would be more than happy to help.

"Yeah, it reminds me," the brunet laughed. "His father's name's a flower's too. So…" He lifted the child to meet his gaze, nuzzling.

"Everyone, meet Hidaka Ren, future football-playing-singer."

____________________

"Hello, kitties."

Yohji and Omi looked up. The Irishman grinned, his one good eye crinkling up. The youngest member of Schwarz followed after him, and bowed at the two in greeting.

"Hey, so, where are the other two lovebirds?" Yohji smirked. "Making out behind the building?"

Omi blushed and whapped Yohji with the magazine he had been reading. "Yohji-kun!"

"Oww, oww, hey, bishounen!" Yohji laughed. "I was just kidding. But seriously, where are they?"

"Oh, they've gone to pick up something important. Schuldig figured Ran would need it, and he forcibly turned Crawford into a complying slave," Farfarello took a seat next to Omi. "Other than that, they aren't doing much else."

"That place is about an hour and a half from here," Nagi informed the two. "They left us here, and then went there. We were to stay here for backup more than anything else."

"Backup?"

"Yes, to keep you busy. And also to call them the moment Fujimiya-san wakes up," the brunet half smiled.

"Oh…" Yohji took a long drag at his words. "I see. Are you sure they aren't running away into the sunset?"

"Yes, positively," Nagi nodded. "Crawford doesn't say what he doesn't mean."

"Man, you seriously do have Omi's sense of humor," the playboy mischievously lifted a brow. Omi shook his head and sighed, smiling slightly.

"Minnasan!"

Everyone jumped. Omi then leapt into the air and landed next to the stunned doctor. "How was it? How was it?"

"Oh, oh, he's fine! Both the baby and Mr. Fujimiya are fine!" Naoto smiled, tucking the folder against his chest. "Thank you all for waiting. It was long, wasn't it?"

"Approximately eight fricking hours," Yohji grinned, "We thought we'd wait longer, though. So, what's up?"

"Like I said, both the child and his parent are fine," the doctor stated, his smile growing wider as he spoke. "Mr. Fujimiya will be awake soon. He's very stable, and strong too. He'll be awake and allowed visiting in three hours or so. I must admit; that is rather different than most cases! Men should have been blessed with the gift of childbearing!"

"No thank you," the playboy inched back at the thought. Then he snickered. "But hey, I could imagine _you_ getting hitched and then pregnant. Most probably with Persia's kid."

Naoto turned red. "Why does everyone say that? Persia and I aren't involved romantically…"

"Well, think about it," Yohji winked.

"Yes, you'll make him happy," Omi cheerfully added. "Perhaps he'd mellow down a little."

The four men laughed at the rapidly blushing doctor, grinning and chattering excitedly amongst themselves. They would have to wait a while more to meet the redhead, his Ken and his baby, but it wouldn't seem as long as it was.

_______________________

"Ken?"

"Hmm?"

The redhead slowly opened his eyes, adjusting to the sunlight that hit his face. The ward was cheerfully painted a white and yellow color, with flowers and a nice curtain half-drawn to keep the glare from directly falling onto the redhead. Beside him the brunet sat, and in a small crib, wrapped up in fresh pink cloths, lay his newborn baby.

In excitement, he sat up quickly, wincing at the pain he felt so suddenly now. Ken pushed him back gently.

"Hey, hey, it's okay," he said, drawing the redhead slowly up again, and pushing the pillows up. "He's here, and he's just waiting for you to pick him up."

"Thank you…"

Ken grinned as he picked the child up tenderly, putting him into the redhead's arms. He stroked the baby's face, and the child responded by instinctively suckling on his finger.

"Hey, he's hungry," Ken laughed. "Need the nurse?"

"No," Ran looked down at the baby. "He needs to be breastfed. Oh, yes, they told me about it. Naoto checked up on everything, particulars and things related to it. Apparently the formula allows the hormones to stay and produce milk glands, which were mostly absent from male properties, and it will last for ten days after the delivery, as the hormones reduce and the formula wears off. That will be long enough to give him the immunity he needs."

"Wow… so that means…"

The redhead chuckled and drew the child to his chest. "Well, don't be afraid. Demo, what did you name him, Ken?"

"Ha… after a flower. You know. Ren."

"You picked the name I suggested?" the redhead laughed. "What about yours?"

"Nah, I don't think Ronaldo would fit him," the brunet grinned. "That would have been some joke."

"Hidaka Ren…" Ran smiled absently. "It does sound good."

"Yeah," Ken leaned back, folding his arms behind his head. "A lotus. Those hardy flowers by the lakeside that are healing and beautiful, sacred too. He's just as beautiful, and strong as well. I thought you might like that."

"Aa. The idea that he'll be strong, virtuous and kind," Ran caressed the child's red hair that had been cropped short. Purplish blue eyes looked back up at him, and for a moment, he thought he'd seen his sister smile. "And also a cheerful person."

"Sounds wonderful to me," Ken laughed. "Hey, with all the money we earned, we don't have to worry about private schools and colleges, huh? I wonder if he's like doing sports and engineering… maybe even accountancy. You know, you like money. He would, as well, right?"

"Well, I like money and counting it, but I don't like learning accountancy," Ran made a face, the baby giggling as if he'd seen that look. "He looks a little like Aya-chan…"

"I noticed that too," Ken grinned. Ran smiled somewhat sadly.

"I wish she could see this."

"Yeah…" Ken sighed. "It'd be great. Well, when she wakes up, she can meet him, then. He'd be a big boy, but that doesn't matter!"

"Oh, yes it does!"

The door swung open, a blurry image of a person running in excitedly. The person landed beside the redhead, squealing and giggling as she petted the baby's head.

"A…Aya-chan?"

"YOU!" she looked mock-accusingly at her brother. "You! I was waiting out there for half an hour! And here you were, talking and feeding the baby like nothing in the world matters!" Then she paused, grinning. "But of course, nothing else does matter! My niichan is a daddy now! That makes me Auntie Aya-chan!"

Both Ran and Ken gaped at the dark haired girl who was now cooing at the child. From the doorway, Schwarz and the two remaining members of Weiß grinned sheepishly.

"Surprise," Schuldig shrugged. "I caught a thought from her mind this morning and knew that she was going to wake up soon. Made our way there, but since Bradley dear wrongly predicted a jam coming up, we left Nagi and Farf at your doorstep. But luckily for us, we made it earlier here."

The redhead choked, half laughing. He lifted his hand, to see the silver ring replaced with a gold one while he had been asleep. Yes, throughout this ordeal, a little more than just hope had been born. A new life had just started for someone, and with him, everybody else.

Four cats, and a kitten – it was a complete litter now.

~*~*~ End ~*~*~

Note: YES! DONE! DOOONE! Saa, I didn't kill Ran, poor me. *Sniff* Hope it's okay though! Thanks for reading!

You should expect no sequel from me here, well; sequels just aren't as good as the originals. I think you understand that too, right? Anyway, thanks all this while for reviewing. If anyone wants to write a sequel for this or whatever, give me a holler! I'd like to see it. Now, to the review replies! Wow, 15 reviews in two days is a record. 0_o And that's 15 per chapter. Broke the 13 review target, but yay! Thank you everybuddy!

Corrupt Prodigy (Hi, thanks for the review! Yeah, everybody predicted me putting that in, and even then I'm insanely jealous of Farf. Man, I just love contradicting myself, don't I? Thanks, and I hurried! XD I wanted to post this after one week, you know… wait for the special fic and all… sigh…)

kami-chan (Hellos imouto-chan! Thanks for reviewing! XD Aa, that kid would be taken care of very well. He's not going to be spoilt, with all the work in the flower shop to do! He was okay, wasn't he? Aren't I a good boy? Even without the special fic I requested/blackmailed for, I didn't kill him. Now I think I should have. ^^; My, my, only you would ask that question… I can't answer that. It's up to your imagination! XD Here it is!)

Carter Tachikawa (Hi, thanks for reviewing! Wow, an amazing pattern? And by coincidence too? Farf is so proud! ;_; Yeah, those two things were weird jokes. I remember seeing that form. XD Yeah, for ma. I wonder how they use it to keep track of pregnancy. Seems hard to calculate. ^^; Doctors are so smart. I wish I could find it, but I hunted everywhere for the anime, but I can't find it here! It seems that everyone in this country is against Yaoi or something. I'm going to move to Japan, I swear I will! Thanks, this is here, but I didn't put it into something too detailed. ^^; It scares me…)

angelbaby4 (Hi, thanks for the review! Aww, it's okay. I'm practically married to Farf but I'm still reading and writing Farfie x Nagi. XD I get it, because I'm the author! ^^; Oh, yeah, I'm psychotic. Why no Ken x Ran? I hunted and hunted and hunted for that pairing, but found so little? Poor Windy, poor him! Ohh, you made him cry! ;_; Anyway, no worries! I'll look out for it! If you don't see me, let me know!)

Yoko-chan (Hi, thanks for your feedback! So far, I only saw two stories, but only one Weiß, so I'm still waiting. :D Sure, Nagi would be happy for it soon! And you'll see more… one chapter, that is! Your keyboard's evil, huh? Mine is as well, but I love it. My pasokon is called KenKen, and I type on his hands. :D Thanks, it was good? I like Schu too, but when he's NCS with Ran, especially – Is thwapped by Ken – so, it can be ebbil. Saa, you will! Thank you! ;_; Byes! *Eats pocky*)

Ayako (Hi, thanks for reviewing! Ran could do anything to anybody. He tried to kill me once… because I was thinking of Schwarz + Weiß + Crashers x Ran. ^^; A year? That's okay, if the story's good! Thanks, I try my best to find time to write. Lately my courses have been evil. Omi here is a little OOC, huh? But he's what Chris intentionally wanted. Ran made it! And yeah, Kritiker.org? I've been there. Lately I haven't though! ^^; Pretty, isn't it?)

futagoakuma-tenshi02 (Hi, thanks for your review! Aa, I get it now. It's spelled ゆきえ in Hiragana. Thanks, they were funny? My cliffhangers are often boring. So I thought I'd be ebbiler this time! Aya-kun says thank you, and not buying anything go home… 0_o AYA-KUN, that's so mean of you! ;_; I'm saying sorry for Aya-kun…)

Mata (Hi, thanks for the review. Saa, so it is the first time, but thanks all the same! Windy's happy! YAY! And thanks too, for liking it. Yeah, I've been hunting for it too. ;_; But Aya-kun hates me for doing this. Like mentioned, he tried to kill me. And all I wanted was for him to be happy! Anyway, aa, I did forget about Shuichi doll! 0_o So, that's what the fruit is called? I couldn't eat it well, it was sweetish, but I couldn't take the pungent smell. Though, dad and my brothers pigged out on it. If it makes you feel better, they love it! You're South East Asian? I'm currently there too. Before I move again, heheheh… I wanna go to Japan and buy stuff… ;_; Nope, I didn't kill him. It's a WAFF fic, anyway. Thanks again for reading the other fics, glad you like Omi-kun so much with Schwarz! By the way… baby boy desuka? The baby? Or the fact that Windy looks fifteen and acts six? ^^;)

Keitalina Keiri Shinra (Hi, thanks for your feedback! Hehehehheh! I loved that cliffhanger! It was my ebbillest! Cheese cross? 0_o No, seriously, leave me in the sun, and it'll melt and I will escape! HO HAA HA! No one cruxifies Windy and succeeds! He's the American Houdini… ^^; Um, okay, I'll leave it at that. How did you foresee that? Oh, wait, everyone knew already. ;_; Yeah, Farf is my shujin-chan. I can't believe I shared him. Tomorrow, I will write a fic that kills Nagi… I hope. Don't worry, 16-year-olds have mushy brains. See Tatsuha, his brains are painted with a Kumagoro each fold. ^^; Saa, gotta pity Naoto-kun! He's your uncle, technically. XD I posted, I posted! In three days too! Aa, the father and daughter are now happily insane together! XD)

Krysana (Hi, thanks for reviewing! Aa, I know he's OOC, he's so girlish, isn't he? XD My lemon ficcie makes him even 'girlisher' for one. Yohji's obsessed with anything sexy. He's just too jealous of Yuki to be obsessed over him as well. ^^; Demo, they really can't dance, but they are fun! XD Singing and dancing comes together right, so maybe they pretended to be unable to dance! Windy can dance! How's about I form a band, name it Schwarz, get dad to leave his job and dress as Brad, Chris as Nagi, my brother as Schu and me as Farfie and dance our way to fandom? …Then again it might just scare everybody…)

Shime (Hi, thanks for reviewing. Saa, me didn't kill him. I know I'll be killed if something happens to him. Aaaah! Don't steal it! Noo! *Runs to hide every Shuichi doll, poster, book, notepads, tissues, boots, shirts and everything in closet… did I say closet? No, I didn't! I didn't!*)

LittleIsa (Hi, mama-chan, thanks for the review! ;_; Thanks, I became ebbiller in just weeks! But now, now, it's here. Kinda short, but hey, the conclusion! I like torturing Nagi. XD Sure, and it ends happily here! *Is squished but hughugs back* Wuv Windy)

Misura (Hi, thanks for reviewing! Nope, it doesn't count! Want a Ken x Ran fic, sappy, and extremely ebbil. XD Yeah, I became mean after K thought me the art of making blackmails c*te and easy to do! Thanks for that, but two aren't necessary, one is enough to make Windy happy! Saa, those were weird, but I don't think Schu would make a good mother, with his excessive smoking, clubbing, and womanizing… 0_o Hey, how did you know what I named the baby? I didn't post this anywhere till now!)

Li (Hi, thanks for your review! THE cliffhanger. Everyone would term it that. I'm proud of it. XD You're welcome, I like that pairing too, it's hard to find them, especially fluffy ones!)

Kaede (Hey, thanks for reviewing! Oh, I didn't kill him, but I really can't write on him being 'daddyish' without being OOC, so I ended it here, while his hormones were riding high. For reference, there are always baby books to look into, and a mother to ask, I have two to ask, in fact, one's mine, and another is Yohtsuki's. Wai, you have a fic too! Kakoii! Saa, is that a threat? ;_; Okay, okay… *Cries about being counter-blackmailed*)

Mizu17 (Hi, thanks for reviewing! Yeah, that cliffhanger worked! YAY! That baby will be both a star in soccer and singing and dancing as well! Yes, NG Records has made a lot of money from Yohji-kun. XD Aa, pity Nagi in my fics huh? Well, Naoto is about 29, almost thirty. Dad said that being 30 is still young, so… ^^; Besides, he can't be too young, Persia's not so young. Thanks, the wedding is not written though!)

Midnight Tears (Hi, thanks for the review! I wrote another one! YAY! Celebration for Windy! Thanks, it got better?)


End file.
